


Follow You

by Natural_Selexion



Category: Bring Me The Horizon
Genre: Bring Me The Horizon - Freeform, F/M, Oli Sykes - Freeform, Oliver Sykes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natural_Selexion/pseuds/Natural_Selexion
Relationships: Oliver Sykes/Reader, Oliver sykes - Relationship
Comments: 21
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

May 2011

I stood in front of the mirror in the small bathroom inside the bar looking at my reflection. The night had started off like a dream come true, but as I looked at my puffy eyes and smeared makeup from crying, I just wanted it to end so I could go home and cry privately.  
I had spent the majority of the day working at the salon and then rushed back to my apartment to get ready. I originally hadn’t planned on doing anything for my birthday, but when my best friend John had text earlier in the week to let me know that one of our favorite local bands was playing, I figured that it was meant to be. You only turn 21 once anyways.  
The prior two years were spent going to their shows and I had developed the biggest crush on their singer, Andy, so I was even more shocked when I signed onto facebook that morning and saw a message from him asking if I was coming to the show. We had exchanged numbers and when I wasn’t with a client at work, I was texting him. He seemed just as excited that I was coming as I was and as the day went on, I couldn’t wipe the smile off of my face. So where did it go wrong? Well, I arrived at the bar and John was waiting for me outside with a few of our other mutual friends. As I walked up to them, I instantly regretted my shoe choice. I have never been able to walk in anything with even the smallest heel, but it was my birthday weekend, so I decided to give it a go. First bad choice of the night.  
I said my hello’s and as we started to walk in, I felt a hand on my arm.  
“You made it!” Andy said as he shot me a smile.  
“Yep, here I am” I replied nervously.  
Exchanges were passed between him and my friend group as I studied his actions in silence. Not long later, I found myself standing beside their equipment van passing a joint around with him and the rest of the band. I started to feel a little more relaxed and didn’t want to come across as a shy weirdo, so the next time the joint was passed to me, I inhaled it deeply and then stood in front of Andy and exhaled the smoke into his face.  
He looked down at me with wide eyes before those same eyes darted to the side and I watched his face drop.  
“Fuck” he said before he pushed past me and jogged away. I turned to see where he went and saw him follow a tall girl into the bar.  
“What the hell just happened?” I said out loud to no one in particular.  
“Pretty sure you just started a war between him and his girlfriend” the guy that I recognized as the drummer said with a laugh.  
“Girlfriend!?”

I felt so fucking dumb. I wanted to leave right then but I knew I had to at least let John know so he wouldn’t be worried about me. I went inside and found the table they were sitting at and whispered into his ear that I was going to head home.  
“What? No way! Here” he said as he pulled the chair next to him out and handed me a beer.  
I turned my head to the side and saw Andy and the girl at the bar and it didn’t look much like they were fighting to me. She had her head buried in his neck as he threw back a shot and then laughed loudly with a guy sitting next to him.  
“Hey, fuck that guy. Let’s celebrate your birthday” John said, as he elbowed me playfully.  
I tried to let it go. What did it really matter? It’s not like this was a date or anything. It just sucks when you expect one thing to happen and then it goes a completely different way. I tried to keep my eyes to the stage, but they kept wandering back over to the pair at the bar and at one point, Andy looked back at me and flashed me a smile.  
I flipped him off and took the shot out of John’s hand that he had up to his mouth.  
“That’s mine” he said as he watched me down the brown liquor.  
“Oh god that’s awful” I said as I pulled a disgusted face and choked causing everyone at our table to laugh.  
“What was that for?” I heard from behind me and I didn’t have to turn around to know who it was.  
“You should go back to your girlfriend before she gets the wrong idea”  
“Don’t be like that. She’s leaving right after we play and I was gonna hang out with you” he said, like it was a completely normal statement.  
“Fuck you dude”  
“Walk away Andy” John said as he stood up and put himself between myself and Andy.

Four shots later and that’s how I ended up in the bathroom crying alone on what was supposed to be a very good night.

I was leaving work the next Friday, completely exhausted after a long ass shift, when my phone rang. I saw john’s name on the screen and answered it as I got inside my car.  
“Hello beautiful best friend of mine”  
“Oh god. What did you do this time” I said with a laugh.  
“I just wanted to be on the phone with you when you got home. I need to hear your reaction”  
“Reaction to what?” I asked as I pulled out onto the road and drove the short distance to my apartment.  
“To your late birthday present from me. I couldn’t let you remember your 21st birthday as the shit show that it was”  
“I honestly just want to pretend it didn’t happen” I let him know.  
“You won’t in about 5 minutes” he replied with a laugh.  
I parked my car and walked up the sidewalk to my apartment as I listened to a conversation he was having with someone at work. I unlocked my door and as soon as I opened it, I saw at least 2 dozen black and red balloons all over my living room.  
“Why in the hell would you fill my house with balloons and think that I would be happy about that?” I asked, interrupting his conversation.  
“Look on the coffee table Y/n”  
I threw my bag down onto the couch and saw an envelope laying on the table. I read the words that were scribbled on the front out loud.  
“Birthday redo. And don’t worry, I already got you off work tomorrow”  
“Wait, what?” I asked into the phone.  
“Open it woman!” John yelled out excitedly.  
I ripped the envelope opened and pulled out a piece of printed paper and unfolded it.  
“Umm, fucking excuse me!?” I yelled out as I dropped the phone and started squealing.  
“Did you drop me?” John said with a laugh once I finally calmed down and picked the phone back up.  
“You did not!”  
“Yes, I did. We can leave early and hit up a bar downtown before the show” he let me know as I covered my heart with my hand.  
“I thought it was sold out?”  
“Turns out that I know one of the promoters” he let me know and I could hear the smile on his face.  
“Are you shitting me right now? Bring me the horizon? Tomorrow? John I’m about to hyperventilate”  
“Don’t do that now. I’ll come crash there tonight, and we will leave in the morning” he let me know before we ended the call.

I laid my phone down and searched the paper again. Nashville. That’s not that far away. Exit/Inn? Holy fuck. I know that venue. I had been there several times and I know that it is super small. It can’t hold more than 1,000 people.  
The next several hours were spent with me pulling clothes out of my closet, trying to decide what to wear. I owned several of their shirts, but I always felt weird wearing band merch to see the actual band. I settled on a pair of ripped up jean shorts and a solid white shirt. If my calculations were right, everybody in the place would be wearing black. White would stand out. And if I can get Oliver Sykes to even glance at me then I will die happy whenever the universe wants to take me.  
John arrived a little after 10pm and after I made his spot on the couch for him, I laid down in my bed and tried to force myself to sleep. Impossible. I had been wanting to see them for 3 years now. It just never lined up for me. They either never came close enough or I was always dead broke and couldn’t afford a ticket. The thought of it finally happening was enough to keep my heart racing all night long. I tossed and turned until I saw the sun start to peak through the curtains in my bedroom and then I jumped up. Screw it. I’ll sleep tonight.  
I was almost completely ready when John opened the bathroom door and stood looking at me sleepily.  
“You didn’t sleep, did you?” he asked as he scratched his head and motioned for me to leave the room.

An hour later, we were on the road. He was driving and I had kicked my converse into the floorboard and propped my feet up on the dashboard. I was giddy. That’s the only way to describe it.  
We parked at the venue and paid for parking before we took off walking downtown. It was only 12pm and the doors wouldn’t open until 6pm so we had a bit of time to kill before we would line up at the door. But I was determined to be up against the gate, so I wanted to be back asap.  
We found a hole in the wall bar and sat down on the stools. I ordered a plate of fries just to have something on my stomach as John scarfed down a big ass burger. Then the drinks started. I didn’t intend to actually get drunk, but the female bartender took it upon herself to start creating different drinks for me to try once John informed her that we were celebrating my 21st birthday.  
By 2pm, I was pretty lit. We left the bar to walk around and try to sober me up and ended up in some weird ass clothes store. It looked like something straight out of the 70’s. We walked around laughing at the different clothes and stuff and made it to a set of stairs that lead to another floor.  
“There cannot be another floor of this shit” John laughed out as we walked the stairs side by side.  
I had to hold onto his arm for support due to the alcohol making me extra wobbly. We had been the only ones on the main floor, so I wasn’t too concerned about making an ass out of myself. Until we got to the top of the stairs and saw that we were no longer alone.  
I heard the laughing before I saw the people and tried to straighten myself up.  
“You know if you try to act sober then you are gonna look more fucked up” John laughed out as we walked further into the huge room.  
“It’s just a group of guys. I’m sure they are fucked up to if they are in here” he continued as I gripped onto his arm.  
“I’m serious mate! I would wear the shit out of this!”  
As soon as I heard the guy speak my eyes darted to the back of the room where there were floor length mirrors covering the wall. I instantly recognized the guy holding the frilly shirt up to his chest as Jordan Fish.  
“John” I whispered out as I squeezed onto his arm.  
“I see them. Don’t flip out” he whispered back.  
“Currently flipping out”  
My feet were frozen to the ground as I locked eyes with him in the mirror.  
“Ah, I believe that we have been spotted” Jordan said as he smiled back at my reflection and the rest of the guys turned their attention our way.  
“I’m gonna run”  
“Don’t run Y/n” john laughed out as he started pulling me towards the group of guys.  
“What are you doing? Don’t take me over there!” I whisper yelled and tried to dig my feet into the floor.  
“You will be so fucking pissed later on if I don’t” he laughed back as he won the battle and my feet started to move.  
All I could hear was my ears ringing super loudly as John shook hands with everyone and made small talk. I knew I had to look like a complete idiot as I kept my eyes to the floor and tried to control my breathing.  
“Let me guess? Your girlfriend isn’t a fan and you dragged her to the show?” I heard one of the guys ask.  
“Quite the opposite. She has been trying to see you guys live for years now. And she is not my girlfriend. We’ve been friends since middle school” John let the guy know as he put his hand on my back and pushed me towards the group.  
“Hello love, cat got your tongue?”  
I looked up and saw Oliver less than 2 feet away. He was smiling widely as he looked at me.  
I felt myself let out a loud breath and the group started to laugh.  
“Y/n, speak” John laughed out.  
“I love you so fucking much”  
“Oh Jesus. Nevermind stop speaking” John said as he grabbed my arm.  
“No it’s okay. Please continue telling me how much you love me” Oliver said with a laugh as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
“You do not want to encourage that dude. I may have gotten her pretty drunk. We are celebrating her birthday” John let him know.  
“Birthday huh? What are you? 16?” Jordan asked with a laugh.  
“I’m 21” I finally opened my mouth to say.  
“We should buy the lady a drink then. Celebrate properly” Oliver said as he continued smiling at me.  
“If she drinks anymore then she will be passed out in the car while I watch your show alone” John laughed out.  
“After then”  
“You want to drink with me after your show. There’s no way” I replied as I shook my head.  
“I’ll show you then” Oliver said.  
“We have to get going. Sound check and all” Jordan let us know.  
“Then we should to. If I’m not on the gate, then I’m killing someone” I replied as I pulled on John’s arm.  
“What if you get swept up in the pit?”  
“Then it will be worth it” I replied as I shrugged my shoulders.  
“Seems like the girl knows what she wants mate” Oliver laughed out.  
“Can I hug you?” I blurted out before he could walk away. He stopped and looked down at me weirdly.  
“I mean, you can say no. I will cry for the rest of my life if I don’t get to hug you though”  
“Wouldn’t want that would we?” he asked as he wrapped his arms around my neck, and I wrapped mine around his stomach.  
“Holy fuck” I whispered out, causing him to laugh as he pulled away.  
“See you two after the show then?” he said before he walked away.  
“Well, happy birthday Y/n” John said as he threw his arm over my shoulders.

When we got back to the venue, I was horrified to see that the line was already huge.  
“This cannot be happening right now”  
“I mean, it does suck. But you just hugged Oliver Sykes Y/n. I doubt anyone else in this line can say that right now” John said loudly, causing heads to turn our way.  
“Of course I’m happy about that. But I need to be up front. I doubt I’ll see them again for a long ass time” I whined as we took our spot at the back of the line.

Once the doors opened, people rushed the stage and as I stood 4 rows back, I had a hard time holding back the tears.  
“I won’t be able to see shit”  
“I’m sorry. Wanna get on my shoulders?” John asked.  
“And block the people behind us? I’m not that rude. I guess I’ll stand here and listen at least” I let him know sadly.  
The show started and the crowd got rowdy immediately. I couldn’t see a thing except when Oliver would run to the very end up the stage, then I would get a quick glance. Three songs in and I had loosened up and decided to enjoy what I could. John was doing his best to protect me from the crowd, but I could tell it was about to get a lot worse.  
“Push back!” Oliver yelled out into the mic and John looked down at me with a worried look.  
“Push the fuck back! I wanna see what Nashville has got!”  
“We should move Y/n” John said into my ear as the crowd started to move in on us more.  
“I’m not going anywhere”  
Halfway through the song the crowd went ape shit as someone started crowd surfing. I saw John’s arms go up to catch the person and instead of moving deeper into the crowd, the guy jumped down and I came face to face with a very sweaty Oliver.  
“Hey again Love” he yelled out as he grabbed my hand and pulled me through the crowd while singing into the mic.  
I grabbed onto john and pulled him with me as Oliver lead us right to the front and onto the gate. He put my hand on the cold metal before he climbed back over and onto the stage. John positioned himself behind me with an arm on either side, blocking me from the madness going on behind us. I spent the rest of the show right up front. Seeing it all.  
“You guys have been great tonight! Let’s do it again sometime! Our last song is called Go to hell for Heaven’s sake!” Oliver said into the mic.  
I sang at the top of my lungs right along with him as the rest of the crowd did the same. When the song was over, I reached up and wiped the tears from my face that I didn’t even know had fallen.  
“Happy?” John asked as the crowd started to leave.  
“I’ve never been happier” I let him know as I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.  
“Thank you so much”  
“Ya just gonna stand there hugging or you want to come get drunk with me?”  
I turned around and saw Oliver knelt down on the edge of the stage smiling at us.  
I felt my eyes go wide as he jumped down and came over to the gate.  
“Go around to the back of the building and over to the gate. One of us will let you in” he said before he walked away.  
“I didn’t think he was actually serious”  
“Seems like he was though” John replied as he led me out the side door of the venue and around to the back.  
We waited at the gate for a while before it finally opened, and Mat popped his head out.  
“Sorry. Shit is a little hectic right after a show. Come on in” he said as he opened the gate wider and let us inside.  
There were people swarming everywhere. Some hauling equipment onto a bus as others stood around talking and laughing.  
“Oli said he is going to turn in for the night but wanted me to hold good on what he said”  
I felt my heart drop at the words and my face must have to because Mat looked back at me over his shoulder and doubled over in laughter.  
“I was just fucking with you”  
“Oh thank god” I breathed out, causing him to laugh harder.  
We followed him over to a bus and climbed the stairs behind him.  
“Welcome aboard. Make yourselves comfy. Not too comfy though. We pull out as soon as the sun comes up”  
“Was it everything you hoped it would be?” Jordan asked from one of the small couches along the wall.  
“Even better”  
“Better once I made it to where she could actually see. Gonna have to get you some platforms” Oliver said as he climbed onto the bus behind us.  
“Alright birthday girl. Want to get sloshed with us?” Mat asked as he walked my way with a bottle of Jagermeister in one hand and a huge redbull in the other.  
“If you feed her jager then you are keeping her for the night” John said with a laugh.  
“Now that doesn’t sound too bad does it?” Oliver asked with a wide smile.  
I felt my heart fall to my feet as I looked up at him.  
He reached over and took the bottle out of Mat’s hand and unscrewed the lid before putting it to his lips and taking a big drink.  
“Fucking nasty” he said as he shook his head and passed me the bottle.  
“Nasty and you want me to drink it?”  
“Makes for a good drunk though” he replied as he smiled at me and pushed the bottle towards my mouth.  
I smelled it and almost gagged.  
“Rookie mistake. Never smell the alcohol before you drink it” Jordan laughed out as he watched it all unfold from the couch.  
I put the bottle to my lips and turned it back. As soon as the liquid hit my tongue, I knew that this wasn’t gonna work for me.  
“Okay okay. Mix the lady a proper drink” Oliver said with a laugh.  
Mat took the bottle from my hand and poured some of it into a cup and topped it off with the red bull.  
“Try it like this” he said as he handed me the cup.  
“Yeah I can handle that” I replied after I took a sip.

It didn’t take long for John to get comfortable on the couch as he darted off questions to Mat and Jordan. They answered each one and seemed to be enjoying the company of my friend.  
I however, was right back as drunk as I was before the show and felt like I was watching a movie. This couldn’t be real life.  
“It can’t be real”  
“Want me to pinch you?”  
I jerked my head to the side and saw Oliver right next to me on the other couch. I had no idea he had even sat down there.  
“What?”  
“You said it can’t be real. Isn’t that what people do when they think they are dreaming? They pinch themselves. I offered to pinch you” he said with raised eyebrows.  
“I didn’t know I was speaking out loud” I replied with my eyes glued to his.  
“I was starting to wonder if you had forgotten how to speak” he said with a laugh, and moved his eyes away from mine.  
“You can talk to me ya know. I won’t bite Y/n”  
The sound of my name coming out of his mouth made my breath catch before it made me die out laughing.  
“What is funny?”  
“The way you said my name. Your accent” I laughed out.  
“I don’t have an accent, you do”  
“That’s not how that works. I’m from here and you are not. So you are the one with the accent Oliver” I replied as I turned my body more his way.  
“Maybe I think it’s funny how you say my name to. Oliver” he replied, trying to mimic me.  
“Oh god” I laughed out, causing him to join in.  
Before I even realized it, we were into a conversation. Just the two of us. It felt like I was talking to someone I had known my whole life as we laughed together and shared stories.  
At one point I looked over and John was asleep sitting up with his head on the back of the couch. Mat looked exactly the same and the others had disappeared. I’m assuming to their bunks.  
“Ya tired?” Oliver asked as he yawned and stretched.  
“Seems like you are”  
“I’m always tired” he replied as he looked over at me and I noticed that he really did look exhausted.  
“I should wake him up so we can go” I let him know and motioned toward John with my head.  
“Or you can crash here. We leave out in 3 hours so no sense in leaving now” he replied.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Positive. Come on” he said as he stood up and lead me down the small hallway. He pulled back the curtain on one of the bottom bunks and motioned for me to get in.  
“Uhh” I let out as I looked up at him with wide eyes.  
“It’s fine Love” he said as he put his hand on my lower back and pushed me towards the bunk.  
I climbed inside and kicked my shoes into the floor. Expecting him to follow me in. He did not.  
“We should do this again sometime” he said with a smile before he closed the curtain and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

“I hope she has a passport in that bag then because we are headed back home”  
I felt the mattress dip down beside me, but I didn’t open my eyes. I was sleeping too good to be bothered.  
“Ya hear that Y/n? If you don’t wake up now, then you will be headed to the UK with us”  
As soon as I heard his voice my eyes flew open and I sat straight up, hitting my head on the bunk above me.  
“Oh fuck, you okay?” Oliver asked as he sat beside me on the bunk and tried to hide the amusement on his face.  
“I forgot where I was” I replied as I scrambled to reach for my shoes.  
“Looks like you slept better in there than I do”  
“Probably because I didn’t sleep at all night before last” I let him know as I pulled my shoes on.  
“Too excited to see me huh?”  
I felt my cheeks go red as I kept my eyes on my fingers that were tying my shoelaces.  
“Back to shy? I thought we made some good progress last night. What happened?” Oliver asked as he leaned down into my face, forcing me to look at him.  
“Oli we need to roll out!” someone yelled from the front of the bus. I stood up and adjusted my clothes and started down the hallway, but was abruptly stopped when his hand grabbed my arm.  
“I put my number in your phone”  
“How did you get into my phone?” I asked as I looked back at him.  
“Your friend got me in. I also have yours” he said with a smile like he was proud of himself.  
“Then use it” I said with a smile. He smiled back at me and dropped his hand from my arm.   
“Goodbye Oliver” I said once I reached the stairs.  
“Goodbye Y/n”

The next weekend I was laying in my living room floor beside my friend Lisa as our other friend Amber took up the whole couch.  
“And you didn’t get a single picture?” Lisa asked with a look on her face that said she didn’t believe me.  
“I didn’t even think about it I guess”  
“I call bullshit” Lisa replied.  
“No it’s true. John told me about it already” Amber chimed in.  
“That fucker. I told him I wanted to tell you guys the story”  
“Did he tell you before or after you got into his bed?” Lisa asked, causing Amber to throw a pillow at her.  
“That finally happened?” I asked as I sat up and looked her way. She just shrugged her shoulders and got off of the couch and went into the kitchen, returning with a bottle of wine and 3 glasses.  
“So let’s hear your point of view” she said as she poured wine into each of the cups and joined me and Lisa on the floor.

I told the story as they listened on intently. I got to the part where he led me to his bunk and Lisa sucked in a loud breath.  
“Yeah don’t get excited. I slept alone”  
“On his pillow” she replied with wide eyes.  
“He hasn’t texted me. I don’t know why he even got my number”  
“Maybe he is waiting on you to make the first move” Amber said as she finished off her glass of wine. I did the same and she poured more, finishing off the bottle.  
“You should do it. Call him” Lisa said like I hadn’t already thought about it 100 times in the last week.  
“And say what exactly? Hey it’s me, the chick who slept in your bed without you? Yeah, not happening” I said before standing up and walking to my bathroom.  
When I came back into the room, I knew that something was up instantly. They both looked nervous and kept giggling back and forth.  
“What’s going on?” I asked as I took my seat in the floor.  
Amber tossed my phone into my lap. When I picked it up, the screen was on and a message had been sent.  
“Oh my god you didn’t” I said as I read the message.  
::Hey, it’s Y/n. The chick who slept in your bed without you::  
“You sent that? Why couldn’t you just send Hi? Maybe even Hey?” I asked as my heart raced and both of my friends went into a laughing fit. It was brought to a halt when my phone started ringing in my hand. I looked at the screen and felt the color drain from my face as both girls rose up onto their knees to look at the screen.  
::Oli::  
“Oh shit”  
“Answer it Y/n!” Lisa yelled out as she pushed the phone towards my body.

“Uhh Hello?” I said as I hit the button to put it on speakerphone and put my finger over my lips to tell them to be quiet.  
“Hello Love. Or should I say, the chick that slept in my bed without me?”  
Both girls eyes went wide as I let out a nervous laugh.  
“Took you long enough” he said into the phone.  
“What if I was waiting on you to contact me first?”  
“I thought about that. I also thought that you may not want to be bothered by me as well though” he replied.  
“Bothered by you?” I laughed out.  
“Never know. So what made you text me at 1am?”  
“It’s only 7pm here. I’m sorry” I let him know.  
“Don’t be sorry. If I had been sleeping, then I wouldn’t have called you”  
We made small talk for a few more minutes before Lisa spoke loudly.  
“I still don’t believe it’s him”  
“Do you not hear the accent?” Amber said just as loud.  
“Am I on speakerphone? Who is talking?” Oliver asked.  
“Yeah. Sorry again. My friends are here, and they don’t believe that it’s actually you”  
“I believe! She doesn’t” Amber chimed in.  
“Anybody could do an accent like that. I’m not buying it” Lisa continued, and I heard the line go silent.  
“Did he just hang up on you?” Amber asked with a shocked look.  
“It seems that way” I said as I looked down at my phone and saw that he in fact did hang up on me.  
Then it immediately started ringing again. But it was a video call this time.  
“No! I look like shit right now!” I yelled out as I swiped the button to ignore the call. It started ringing again and I swiped away again.  
::Answer my call please::  
I quickly typed out a message back.  
::I look terrible. No way.::  
::I don’t believe you. Answer::  
It started ringing again and I swiped to answer the call and held the phone away from me.  
“Nice ceiling. Put your face on the screen” he laughed out.  
“No way” I replied and handed the phone to Lisa whose mouth instantly fell open.  
“It’s really him” she said as she stared at the screen.  
“Let me hear that accent that is so easy to imitate” Oliver said in a serious tone.  
“Ello Mate, I’m well pissed” Lisa said in the worst English accent I have ever heard.  
“You must be well pissed if you think that sounds anything like me” Oliver laughed out.  
“Y/n” he said in a sing song manner.  
“Come to the phone” he continued.  
Lisa shoved the phone towards me, and I slowly raised it to my face.  
“There she is. God you look awful”  
“I told you!” I yelled out and moved the phone.  
“I was joking with you Love. You don’t look bad at all” he laughed out.  
“You are a liar”  
“I can be called a lot of things, but that is not one of them” he replied as he rested his elbow on his knee and put his hand on his cheek.  
I bit my lip as I watched him, causing him to raise an eyebrow at me.  
“What are you looking like that about?”  
“I was just looking” I said, and felt my cheeks heat up.  
He shot me smile. He knew.

We talked for a few more minutes before we ended the call and I fell onto my back dramatically.  
“Please tell me you got some screenshots of that at least?” Lisa said.  
“Damnit! I did not” I said as I shook my head back and forth. I heard my text tone and grabbed my phone up quickly to read the message.  
::Call me again when you have time::  
::Don’t you have better things to do?::  
::Better than talking to you? Never :) ::

The girls left a little after 11pm and after I cleaned up our mess, I ran a hot bubble bath. I held my phone in my hands and re read our messages as I soaked. There was no way that he would still be awake, but I decided to send him a message anyways.  
::Why do you want to talk to me. Out of all the other girl’s who I know throw themselves at you constantly. What makes me so special?::  
I hit send and laid my phone down on the rug beside my tub.  
I started to get sleepy and got myself out. After I had my pajamas on, I climbed into bed and fell asleep. When I opened my eyes the next morning, I wanted to cry. I was having the best dream. I was back on the bus with Oliver and this time he got into the bunk with me.  
I reached over and grabbed my phone off of the bedside table to check the time and saw that he had messaged me back.   
::Maybe because you didn’t throw yourself at me? Maybe I just like talking to you? Does it matter that much?::  
It’s 9am here. I counted up 6 hours on my fingers which meant it was 3pm there.   
::It doesn’t matter at all actually::  
I hit send and went to get myself ready for work.

Weeks went by of us texting back and forth randomly and a few phone calls. It was hard connecting with the time difference, but we seemed to make it work for the most part. I was sitting at work one afternoon counting down the last minutes of my shift when my phone went off. I always reacted the same way. I grabbed it up so fast that anyone watching would think I was insane.  
::Have you heard of that new app that just came out?::  
::Which one?::  
::Snapchat. Go download it::

I found it pretty fast and downloaded it. I didn’t know what it was but if Oliver Sykes told me to go play in traffic then there was a pretty good chance I would.  
::Now what?::  
::What did you put as your username?::  
I typed out the name I had picked, and he stopped responding.  
My last client of the day came in and I laid my phone down to cut his hair. I finished up and cleaned my station for the day and put all my stuff inside the drawer since I was off the next 2 days. I threw my phone in my bag and drove home. All the way home my phone was making a weird noise and I knew it had to be from that app.  
I got out of my car and went inside my apartment as quickly as I could. I kicked my shoes off on the way to the couch and then plopped down and opened my phone.  
17 notifications!?  
Everyone of them were from snapchat and everyone of them had the same name beside it.  
Olober Syko  
I smiled to myself as I opened the app and the first thing I saw was a picture of him with his tongue sticking out and his eyes rolled to the side.  
I kept going through the pictures and every one of them made me smile even wider. Then I got to the text messages on the app.  
::Where did you go?::  
::You hate my ugly face don’t you?::  
::Hello?::  
Then a video popped up.  
“Y/n, it’s me Oli. If I had known that my face would scare you away. then I wouldn’t have sent you a million pictures of it” he said into the screen before he poked his lip out sadly.  
I held my phone out and snapped a picture of myself and typed out a response.  
::I was at work Oliver. Calm yourself::  
His response came through almost instantly. Another video.  
“Why don’t you drop the Oliver business. It’s Oli” he said as he smiled playfully into the camera.   
::How the hell do I send a video?::  
::Hold down the button LOL::  
I held my phone out and did like he said.  
“Okay then Oli. Is that better?” I asked into the screen before I stuck my tongue out.  
It showed that he had opened the message and I sat staring at the screen waiting for a response. After a few minutes I decided to go get some clean clothes so I could shower and just as I made it to my room, I heard my phone make that same noise and I ran back to grab it.  
It was a picture of him biting his lip and the words,  
::Much better::  
“That man is fucking beautiful” I said out loud to myself as I stared at the screen and then the picture disappeared.  
“What the hell?” I asked out loud and started typing again.  
::Why did it go away!?::  
::That’s how this works Love. It disappears forever after a few seconds. You liked that one did you? (: ::  
I held the camera out and snapped a picture of myself. I was biting my thumb nail and looking into the camera.  
::Fuck yes I did::  
::Just screenshot::  
And then instantly he sent me almost exactly the same picture. As quickly as I could I screenshot it.  
::For future reference though, it tells me everytime you do that::  
::Noted::

Snapchat quickly became our new thing. All day every day. I would send him pictures and videos while he was sleeping and as soon as I would wake up the next day, I would see his responses. It definitely gave us a way to feel more connected. But I couldn’t decide if that was a good thing or not. I was quickly catching feelings for this man that was thousands of miles away and I knew it could only end badly. So I kept those feelings to myself. I would enjoy it while it lasted.  
I had just got off work one Saturday and with no plans in sight, I curled up on the couch with a beer and a book.  
I heard my phone go off and threw the book to the side and grabbed the phone.  
I saw the picture and it took me a second to figure out what was going on. He had his nose turned up and right in the camera with the text,  
::Do I have a boogie?::  
I laughed to myself before I switched to my camera and mimicked his picture,  
::No, Do I?::  
Olober Syko took a screenshot.  
::Hey Fucker! Delete that!::  
::Not a fucking chance::  
::What are you doing right now Y/n?::  
::Drinking beer and talking to you Oli::  
::I’m doing the same thing::  
He sent a picture of the beer in his hand.  
::Wanna get drunk together?::  
::Let’s do it::  
We continued snapping back and forth and by my fifth beer I was lit as hell.  
::I wanna see your face::  
He instantly sent a picture of him looking into the camera and I took a screenshot.  
::Oh yeah? I wanna see your tits::  
::Oli!!::  
::What? Too far?::  
I thought about it for a second. Not long enough obviously but what the hell.  
::No screenshots::  
::I promise::  
I pulled my shirt off and tried to get the best angle I could and sent the picture before I could chicken out.  
Olober Syko took a screenshot.  
::Are you kidding me right now!?::  
::I had my fingers crossed. Fuckin’ hell Y/n::  
I felt my mouth hanging open and instantly regretted that decision. I couldn’t even make myself type out a response.  
::I didn’t know you had them pierced::  
He sent after several minutes and it occurred to me that he had been staring at the damn picture. Fuck it.  
::You would if you hadn’t left me in your bunk alone that night::  
::You are too good for a one night stand Love::  
I smiled to myself as I typed.  
::I will accept that answer::  
::You want a picture back?::  
I felt my eyes go wide as I thought about how to respond to that. Did I? I mean of course I did. But would he actually do that?  
::Here it comes::  
The picture came through and I stared at the screen not knowing if I really wanted to open it or not. I eventually did of course and died out laughing at what I saw. He had pulled his shirt up and all I could see was his nipple right in the screen.  
::I bet you expected something else didn’t you?::  
::That was perfect LOL::

The conversations started to get sparse once they started working on their new album. It became more of good morning and good night texts. I understood of course but it still sucked.   
I had been out one Saturday night with Lisa and Amber and we didn’t make it in until almost 5am. I was sloppy drunk when I made it to my bed and heard my phone go off.  
::I miss you::  
::I miss the shit out of you too Oli::  
::Why are you awake Love?::  
::Went out. Super drunk::  
::Are ya? I wanna see your tits LOL::  
::I’m just drunk enough to fall for that again::  
I pulled my shirt off and laid back down on my bed in nothing except my panties and held the phone out as far as I could and snapped the picture.  
Olober Syko took a screenshot.  
::I don’t even care that Olober Syko took a screenshot::  
:: There’s no way I wasn’t saving that one::  
I spent the next 20 minutes sending him back to back pictures of me in different poses on my bed and each time I got a notification that he screenshotted it.  
::What did I do to deserve all this?::  
::I said I miss you::  
::Maybe we should talk less then :) ::  
::Your turn. Send me pictures::  
He sent one of him and I knew he was in the studio from the background.  
::Get some sleep Y/n::

He’s just busy with the album. That’s why he isn’t responding to me. I tried to rationalize it but as every day passed without a response, my concern grew more and more.  
He was opening my messages. It showed me when he did. So why wasn’t he responding?

I was sitting in the break room at work after I had cleaned up for the day. I glanced at the clock on my phone periodically as I scrolled through Instagram, waiting on time to clock out and have 2 free days. That’s when I saw the picture and felt my heart drop.  
I saw the notification come up that Oli was typing on snapchat but at that moment I didn’t want to see what it said. I felt like I was going to be sick. I stared at the picture and studied every heartbreaking detail. His hand on her hip and he looked down, smiling at her. She was gorgeous of course. I closed my eyes and tried to push the tears back. I had no right to be this upset. He lives in a different country. It was bound to happen. This is why I wanted to push the feelings away to begin with. I knew I shouldn’t let myself fall for him, but I did.   
I clocked out 10 minutes early and drove home in silence. I didn’t even remember how I got there by the time I was sat on my couch.  
I opened snapchat and hovered over his name before I finally clicked on it.  
::We need to talk Y/n::  
“Do we?” I said out loud with a forced laugh.   
I would start typing and then delete and start again. I knew his phone was alerting him every time I started typing but I just couldn’t come up with the right words to say. I couldn’t be mad at him. I was though. I shouldn’t be. But I am.  
::I’m going to assume that you already know and that’s why it is taking you so long to respond. Don’t hate me Y/n::  
::I don’t hate you Oli::  
::I have a feeling that you are lying::  
I read the message and closed my phone. There was no point in continuing the conversation.

“Alright! That’s enough of that! Get up and get dressed! We are going out!” Lisa said as she pulled my covers off of me and grabbed onto my arm, pulling me out of bed.  
“Yeah girl. It’s been a month. I know it sucks and all but we gotta get you back to normal” Amber chimed in as she pulled clothes out of my closet and threw them at me.  
I didn’t even fight it. 2 hours later, we were at a bar and I was 4 beers and 3 shots in as I danced on the dance floor. I felt someone come up behind me, but I kept dancing. I felt the arm go around my waist and pull me into them and when I looked down and saw the tattooed hand, I jerked my head to look over my shoulder.  
“Andy?”  
I pulled away from him and turned around to face him.  
“Y/n” he said with raised eyebrows as he eyed me up and down.  
“Where’s your girlfriend?”  
“I don’t do girlfriends anymore. I can’t commit” he said, and I appreciated the honesty.  
I shrugged my shoulders and put his hand back around my waist as I started dancing again. As the night went on, it became obvious that I was taking him home with me. I’ve never been the one night stand kind of girl but I needed this. I needed to feel something other than sadness. Other than not good enough. And if I closed my eyes then I could pretend that he was the one who had caused my pain to begin with.  
I smiled to myself at the thought as Lisa dropped us off in front of my apartment.  
“Uhh, be safe I guess” she called out as I pulled him up my stairs and inside my apartment.  
I pushed him against the wall in the hallway and slammed my mouth into his as I undid his jeans.  
“Damn Y/n, This is fucking hot”  
“Please don’t talk” I said as I pulled my shirt over my head and threw it down.  
He looked at me weirdly before he snapped out of it and followed me into my room.  
At least he was a good listener. He didn’t say another word as I straddled him and took what I needed. It ended quicker than I wanted it to and within minutes I was stuck with a passed out guy who I didn’t even like in my bed.  
I pulled the sheet around me and grabbed my phone and after scrolling through Instagram for a while I came face to face with yet another heart breaking picture of Oli and the girl. This time they were laid in a bed and she had her head on his chest. That’s when the idea hit me. I scooted closer to the sleeping guy and positioned him to where I could get his arm around me with my head on his shoulder. I opened up snapchat and took a picture. All you could see was his tattooed arm and my head on his shoulder. I posted it to my snapchat story and closed my phone. 

I woke up the next morning and luckily, Andy was gone.  
I Immediately reached for my phone and saw the notification. I opened the app and clicked on his name.  
::Looks like you had a good night::  
::Yep::  
::You have a type don’t you?::  
::Better stop talking to me before she sees you::  
::She knows that we are friends Y/n::  
::Alright. Friends::  
::I knew you hated me::  
::I don’t hate you Oli. Right the opposite::  
::What does that mean?::  
::Nothing. I’m glad you are happy::  
::Are you happy Y/n?::  
I didn’t respond. How could i?


	3. Chapter 3

May 2012

I was in the middle of my work shift when I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. I glanced down at it and saw the snapchat notification and his name. I had heard from him randomly over the last few months, so it didn’t really surprise me. I shoved my phone back into my pocket and went back to work on my client.  
I finished with the client and cleaned up and left for the day. It wasn’t until that evening when I remembered to check my phone. By the time I clicked on it, he had messaged 2 more times.  
::Happy Birthday Y/n::  
::I miss you so much::  
::Did you see the new tour got posted?::  
I stared at the messages and thought about how I should respond.  
::My birthday was last week. Thanks though::  
::But today is year ago that we played in Nashville::  
::That was a birthday redo. My actual birthday was the week before::  
::Birthday redo?::  
I closed the phone. Not wanting to get into all that right now. He misses me? That’s a weird thing to say. And as if he had read my mind, my phone went off again.  
::You don’t miss me to then?::  
::We shouldn’t go there Oli::  
I saw him open the message and he didn’t respond. I knew that the tour had been posted. I had seen people talking about it online. But no, I had not looked at any of the stops or dates.  
I clicked on google and typed in Bring me the horizon. Before I could even search for the tour, I saw a different article.  
“Bring me the horizon’s Oliver Sykes splits up with his girlfriend. Rumors of cheating surface”  
“Well that makes sense then” I said out loud as I shook my head.  
::Why can’t we go there Y/n?::  
::Because I’m not stupid Oli. I just saw the news article. I’m not a back up plan::  
::Of course you aren’t a back up plan Love. I just said that I miss you. I assumed you already knew about the break up since its been over a week now::  
::I did not until just now::  
::It wasn’t me fyi. She cheated::  
::Then I’m sorry::  
This time when the message came through, it was a picture of him. And he looked so sad. I couldn’t help but feel bad for him, and for the way I was speaking to him.  
::I hope you can stop hating me one of these days. I do miss your friendship::  
::We are still friends Oli::  
Another picture appeared but instead of it being him, it was a old picture of myself that I had sent him when we first started talking.  
::Oh god. Why do you still have that?::  
::Why wouldn’t I?::

I put my phone down. I didn’t like the feelings that were being stirred up. I had been doing just fine the last few months. If just fine is randomly hooking up and not letting myself get close to anyone. Yep, just fine.  
I laid in my bed a little after 10pm and eventually fell asleep. I woke up at 4am, covered in sweat and tangled sheets. I felt like I had just been through the best sexual experience of my life, but when I opened my eyes, I realized that this was reality and it had all been a dream.  
I tried to fall back asleep but everytime I closed my eyes, the dream started to replay behind my lids. His hands running down my body as his lips worked down my neck.  
“Fuck” I breathed out before I reached over and grabbed my phone off the bedside table. I smiled when I saw the notification and I opened it immediately.  
::I hope you have sweet dreams Y/n::  
“What the hell?” I said with a laugh as I started to type.  
::It’s really crazy that you sent me that::  
::Why’s that? And why are you awake so early?::  
::Because I was dreaming about you. That should answer both questions::  
He opened the message and I could see that he was typing but a long time went by and I didn’t get a message. I assumed he may have been trying to figure out what to say to that. I sat up but before I could get out of my bed, my phone went off.  
::Tell me about the dream::  
::That’s a very bad idea Oli::  
::So it was that kind of dream then? Yeah don’t tell me right now. Too many people around for that :) ::  
::Who says that I will tell you at all?::  
::Go get some beer and we will get drunk together when you are done at work. Like old times::  
:: <3 ::

I sent the damn heart before my brain could stop my fingers. I know how it will end of course. Just like last time. But I do miss him. Even if all we ever do it talk.

I stopped at the gas station close to my house after work and grabbed a 6 pack. It was finally my weekend and I felt like being reckless and drinking all 6 of them. I hadn’t heard from Oli since that morning, but to be fair, I hadn’t messaged him either. So after I was showered and in my shorts and t-shirt with a beer in my hand, I sent him a message.  
::I’m starting without you::  
::I’ve been drinking since 2pm my time Love::  
::So you started without me then::  
::Answer the phone::  
As soon as I read the message, the video call came through. I felt like my heart was going to beat out of my chest as I watched the phone ring and his name flash across it. I hadn’t seen him like this in a very long time and I wasn’t sure that my heart could handle it.  
“Hello Love!” he said with a huge smile once I finally answered.  
“Hey Oli”  
“Is that Y/n?” I heard in the background as 2 other faces tried to get onto the screen.  
“Say hi and fuck off will you?” Oli said as he handed the phone over and Jordan appeared on the screen.  
“Hey Jordan”  
“Where the hell have you been?” he asked with a big smile on his face.  
“Where do you think she’s been? This fucking wanker is an idiot” I heard as Mat grabbed the phone and gave me a big cheesy grin.  
“Hello Y/n! You coming to see us? We will be near you soon right Oli?” before I heard an answer the phone was pulled away and I could see and hear the struggle.  
“Sorry about that. Those idiots don’t know how to act. Ya know that though of course” Oli said with a laugh as his face reappeared.  
“You guys are drunk as heell aren’t you?”  
“For the most part” he replied with a laugh as he laid back on what looked like a bed.  
“Where are you Oli?”  
“Some hotel in California. We have a festival tomorrow afternoon so we came in tonight” he let me know.  
“In the states again huh?”  
“We are. So about what Mat said?” he said as he looked nervously into the camera.  
“I don’t think that’s a good idea Oli”  
“Why not?” he asked as he sat up on the bed and gave me a confused look.  
“Because you know that I still have feelings for you. I don’t think that I can go there”  
“Feelings for me huh?” he said with a cheeky smile.  
I rolled my eyes at him and turned them away from the camera.  
“Just come hang out with me Y/n. Nothing more. I just want to see you. Huntsville isn’t that far away from you is it? You won’t even need money. Just come”  
I shook my head no as I looked at him.  
“Pretty please?” he continued as he poked his bottom lip out at me.  
“That scares the shit out of me”  
“Because feelings right? Just come be my friend. I’m not asking for anything more than that”  
I shook my head no again but my mouth was not in agreeance.  
“Okay”  
“Really? Like really really?”  
“I guess so” I said as I shrugged my shoulders at him.  
He let out a loud whooping noise as he disappeared from the screen. When he came back, he was smiling like crazy.  
“I’ll see you in 2 weeks then!”

The morning of the concert, I got up and slowly got myself ready. Huntsville is only a hour drive so there was no sense in being too early. He had instructed me to go to the first security person that I saw when I arrived and tell them to contact someone named Paul.  
Once I arrived I did just that. The guy looked at me like I was insane and walked away. I pulled out my phone and clicked on Oli’s number and hit call.  
“Where are you at right now?” he asked, sounding highly irritated.  
“The very front of the building”  
“Okay. If you are facing the building then go to your left. Just start walking and I will send someone to come get you” he let me know before he hung up.  
“Okay then” I said out loud as I started walking down the sidewalk on the side of the huge building.  
Several minutes had gone by and I was starting to get worried. Just as I reached to get my phone out of my back pocket and call him back, I saw someone walking my way. They had on a hoodie that was zipped up and pulled over their head. As he got closer, I knew it was Oli.  
I picked up my pace as I got closer to him and he reached out and grabbed me, pulling me into a hug and picking me up off the ground to spin me around.  
“If ya want something done right then just do it yourself” he said as he hugged me.  
“Is that Oli?” someone further down the sidewalk yelled and he quickly put me down.  
“We gotta go” he said as he grabbed my hand and we practically ran until we hit a gate. It opened and he pulled me in with him.  
“I can’t believe you are here” he said as he looked over at me and squeezed my hand. I let go of his immediately and gave him a nervous smile.  
“What? Friends hold hands” he said with a laugh as we went inside the back entrance of the building.  
People said hello to him as we went down the long wide hallway until he stopped at a door and pushed it open.  
“Y/n!” Mat yelled out as he came my way and pulled me into a hug.  
“I got you something” he said with a big smile as he reached over to a table and handed me a bottle of jager.  
“I’ve actually gotten better at this believe it or not” I said with a laugh as I took the bottle.  
“Prove it” Oli said with a big smile as he looked down at me. I unscrew the lid and took a big drink before I closed it and set it back on the table.  
“Guess ya have then” Oli said and put his hand on my lower back. I moved away slightly to where he got the hint.  
“Oof, Denied” Jordan laughed out as he came up and gave me a quick hug from behind.  
“Sorry” I said to Oli.  
“It’s all good Love”

I had been positioned on the side of the stage to where I could see everything. I felt like a fucking Queen as I watched Oli run around the stage and work the crowd. When they had finished, I walked back to their dressing room with them and sat down on one of the couches while they went to do meet and greats.  
I felt my phone go off after about 30 minutes and checked it.  
::Are you staying here tonight?::  
::I wasn’t planning on it::  
::Please?::  
::Pay attention to your fans Oli:: I sent before I put my phone back in my pocket.

An hour later, I could hear them coming down the hall. As soon as the door swung open, Oli was the first one in.  
“Please?” he said as he knelt down in front of me.  
“Don’t put me in a position that I won’t get myself out of even when I should” I warned him.  
“I would never do that Love. You aren’t that girl to me”  
“Then I guess I’m staying”  
“Fuck yeah you are!” Oli let out as he got back on his feet and pulled me up.  
They took turns using the showers and we got inside a cab van and headed to a bar. It was right next to a shitty looking hotel and it made me nervous. But once we were inside, I loosened up. There were pool tables and people singing karaoke loudly. I followed Jordan to a table in the back while the rest of the guys stood at the bar waiting for drinks. When they were back, Oli handed me a bright pink drink and I looked at it and then up at him.  
“What is this?”  
“A wet pussy” he said like it was nothing.  
“A what now?”  
“What Y/n? Surely you have had a wet pussy before” he said with a straight face.  
“Only when I look at you”  
That broke him. He went from shocked, to laughing hysterically, right back to shocked in 4 seconds flat.  
“Don’t say some shit like that to me and expect me not to have a come back. Because I can think of a thousand right now but I’m not supposed to do that. Am I?” he asked as he took a step closer to me.  
“Okay, you are right. Back away” I said as I put my hand on his chest and pushed him back and took a drink from the cup.  
“Oh damn, this is good”  
“I will not respond” he said before he bit his lip.

We didn’t leave the bar until almost 3am. As we waited for the van to come back, I realized just how fucked up we all were.  
Mat was having trouble staying on the sidewalk and at one point ended up tripping over his own foot even though he wasn’t even walking. Everyone was laughing and in my inebriated state, I went full British right along with them.  
“Get up ya idiot!” Oli yelled out as he laughed.  
“Yeah ya fooking wanka!”  
“What the fuck” Jordan said, exaggerating every word as he doubled over in laughter.  
“Good god Y/n please never do that again” Oli laughed out so high pitched that it didn’t even sound like him.  
“I just wanted to try it” I said as I laughed at myself with them.

We were dropped off at the back of the venue and we all piled onto the bus.  
“We pull out at 8am! Anyone who isn’t planning on staying on this tour needs to be gone by then or you are going to wake up in a different state!” an older man yelled out before he left the bus.  
I immediately pulled out my phone and set an alarm for 7:30. Just to be safe.  
“I’ll just cancel that when you fall asleep and take you with me” Oli said as he plopped down beside me on the small couch.  
“I need my job Oliver”  
“Back to Oliver huh? Give me that” he said as he took my phone out of my hands and went to snapchat.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Taking a proper picture of the two of us. We don’t have any of those” he said as he aimed the camera and snapped a picture.  
“Ew that’s awful”  
“You do it then” he said as he passed me the phone and pushed his head against mine.  
“One, Two, Three” as soon as I said three he turned his head and pressed his lips to my cheek.  
“Oh god look at your face” he laughed at the picture.  
“That wasn’t fair. I wasn’t ready”  
“Do it again then” he said as he reached up and hit the save button so the last picture wouldn’t be lost.  
I held the phone back up and tried to prepare myself for his lips to hit my cheek again.  
“Okay. One, Two, Three” this time, he put his hand on my chin and turned my head towards his and kissed me right on the lips.  
“No!” I said as I pulled away from him.  
“No? Like, not way in hell no?”  
“I told you I don’t want to do that Oli. Please don’t give me hope and then break my heart again” I blurted out before I could stop myself. The bus went silent.  
“Oh” he said with his eyes glued to mine.  
“Yeah, oh. Maybe I should go”  
“You aren’t going anywhere Y/n. You have been drinking for hours. I’m not mad at you. I’m mad at me” he said as he propped his elbows on his knees and put his hands over his face.

He stayed like that for a long time as everyone around us went right back to what they were doing. One by one, they all moved to their bunks for the night. By 5am I was having trouble seeing straight.  
“My bunk is in the same place as last time” Oli said over to me with sad eyes.  
“Take me?”  
“Walk with you 10 steps? Sure” he said with a forced smile.  
Once we were at the bunk, I kicked my shoes off and crawled inside and patted the bed next to me.  
“You don’t want that Love”  
“I do want you to lay with me Oli” I let him know and grabbed his wrist to pull him in with me.  
He kicked his shoes off and climbed in beside me. I lifted his arm up and laid my head on it and he went rigid.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“I just don’t want to do anything to upset you. I seem to be good at that” he said quietly.  
“I’m not upset with you at all. I know that we can never be together Oli. We live in two different worlds. So instead of risking getting my heart broken again, I would rather be with you in my dream world”  
“Ya never told me about that dream by the way” he said as he looked over at me.  
“And now would be the worst time to do that”  
“As we are cuddled up together in a bed that we couldn’t possibly have comfortable sex in even if you wanted that?” he said with a smile.  
“But I do”  
His eyebrows squinched up as he studied my face.  
“I do but we can’t is what I meant”  
“Because of the small bed?”  
“No Oli, because I like you. A fucking lot” I said as I rolled my eyes at him.  
“You can’t have sex with me because you like me?”  
“You know what I mean” I replied.  
“Tell me about the dream” he said as he moved to where he could face me.  
“I’ll tell you when I get home”  
“I think you should tell me now” he said as his hand came up and he let his thumb go over my bottom lip causing me to suck in my breath.  
“I’ll tell you the short version. That’s all you are getting”  
“I’ll take that” he said as his eyes went down to my lips.  
“Stop looking at my mouth”  
“Fuck, sorry” he said as a smile formed on his lips.  
“You had your hands all over me. And you were kissing my neck”  
“That isn’t even graphic at all, and I need you to stop talking” he said with wide eyes.  
We both went silent and I watched his eyes move from mine and back down to my lips and I saw his pupils get bigger.  
“Oli”  
“Hmm” he said, slowly moving his eyes back to mine.  
“I want you to kiss me. And then I want you to stop”  
His hand was back on the side of my face in half a second and his lips collided with mine. Neither of us moved. We laid still with our lips pushed together for several seconds before he pulled away.  
“Was that okay?” he whispered as he thumb went back across my bottom lip.  
“No” I breathed out as I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him back into me. I lightly bit down on his bottom lip and he pulled me in closer to him as he parted his lips, and I slid my tongue into his mouth. When I felt his against mine, I let out a soft moan and he sent one back, matching mine.  
As the kiss deepened, I found myself being pulled on top of him. Not by him. It was like his body was a magnet and mine was a piece of metal. I needed to be closer to him. He rolled onto his back as I straddled him and he put both of his hands on my hips, holding down on him. I could feel him growing hard under me and forced myself away and back onto my back.  
“Fuck” he panted out as he turned to look at me.  
“I have to stop”  
“That’s okay” he let me know. He pulled me to him and wrapped both of his arms around me and we were both silent for so long that I fell asleep.  
I heard my alarm going off and opened my eyes to see Oli staring back at me.  
“Hi” I said as I buried my face into his chest.  
“If you hadn’t woke up in another minute then I was cutting it off and telling the driver to go”  
“And then what?” I said with a laugh.  
“And then they lived happily ever after” he said before he placed a kiss on the top of my head.  
“If only it were that easy huh?” I said as I pulled away from him and sat up.  
“Come to another show before we leave the states”  
“I don’t know if I can Oli”  
“Sure you can. We are here for almost a year Y/n”  
“We’ll see” I let him know as I put my shoes on.  
He walked me all the way to my car since there wasn’t anyone out on the streets so early in the morning.  
“Message me when you get home okay?” he asked as he pulled me into a hug.  
“Okay”  
He kept his arms around me, and he lowered his head with his mouth right beside my ear.  
“Y/n”  
“Yeah?”  
“I like you too. Like a whole lot” he said into my ear before he kissed my cheek and started back down the sidewalk.  
As I watched him go, I knew that I looked completely insane standing beside my car smiling like crazy, but I didn’t care. I really wanted to chase after him honestly. I wanted to get right back on the bus and do what we should have done last night. But it would hurt so much worse in the end if I did.


	4. Chapter 4

::I’m home::  
I sent the message on my way into my bedroom and then I crashed. I was so tired on the drive home that I had to keep the windows down and the air blasting to keep myself awake. I wanted to hear from him, but I needed sleep. Need was going to win this battle.  
When my eyes finally opened again, it was pitch black outside. I had slept the whole day. My hand instantly went to my phone and when I opened it, I smiled at all the notifications.  
::I’m glad you made it home safe. But I’m not happy that you are at home and not with me::  
::Did you go to sleep Love?::  
::Dreaming about me again?::  
The last one was a video. He was laid back in his bunk with his arm wrapped around a pillow as he looked into the camera.  
“I was wondering, if we sleep at the same time and dream about each other, is it possible that we could meet up in the same dream?”  
He gave the camera a small smile before the video ended.  
I looked at the time and knew he was either on stage right now or getting ready to go on. If it’s like any other night, then they will party afterwards until they all crash. So it will likely be tomorrow before I hear from him.   
As the thoughts went threw my head and I felt the pain in my chest, I knew that once again, I was fucked.

I spent the evening doing absolutely nothing. I did some reading and when I grew bored with that, I went to youtube, watching some of the same videos I had seen a million times.  
It wasn’t until after 11pm when I was back in my bed that my phone went off.  
::I wish it was last night::  
::Same::  
::Can I see you again then?::  
::We will see Oli::  
::I don’t like that answer::  
::How was the show?::  
::Same shit, different night. Florida has some intense fans. Thought I was going to lose a nipple at one point::  
I laughed at the message and before I could type out a response, he sent another.  
::Are you going to sleep?::  
::I probably should because I have work tomorrow, I slept all day though so I’m not sleepy. I’m just laying here.::  
::Thinking about me?::  
I sent him a picture of me sticking my tongue out in response and as soon as he opened it, my phone rang.  
“Messaging wasn’t enough huh?” I answered.  
“Not nearly”  
“What are you doing? No bar tonight?” I asked.  
“Everyone else went. I would rather stay here and talk to you”  
“I don’t know what to say to that” I replied with a laugh.  
“You don’t have to say anything. Come cuddle with me”  
“If only” I laughed again.  
“It’s only a plane ride away Love” he replied, and I could hear how tired he sounded.  
“You should get some sleep Oli”  
“You are right. But I would sleep so much better if you tell me that you will come see me again” he replied, and it sounded like he was getting comfortable on the bed.  
“You just aren’t going to stop are you?”  
“Stop what Y/n” he said through a yawn.  
“You can get sex anytime of the day from anyone you want. Why are you begging me to come see you?”  
“Who the hell said anything about sex. I asked for cuddles” he replied, sounding more alert.  
“I’m not sure what else you would want from me Oli. If I keep letting myself fall for you harder, then I will never survive it again when you move on. It took forever last time”  
“I said I was sorry. I know I fucked that all up. I would have never hurt you on purpose. I really didn’t know that you felt so strongly for me Y/n” he said back.  
“I guess I really didn’t either until it was over. I’m not mad at you. I just can’t do that to myself again. We will never be in the same place long enough to know if there could ever be anything real between us. That’s a shitty feeling in itself”  
“I don’t give up that easily Love. Good try though” he replied with a small laugh.  
“Get some sleep Oli”  
“I will try my best” he replied before the phone went silent.  
I dropped it onto my chest and stared up at my dark ceiling. My life feels like a complete joke. Why can’t I have what I want for once? Why would the universe bring us together, only to keep pulling us back apart.  
I felt my phone vibrate on my chest and I picked it up.  
::I just want you Y/n. I have shared more of myself with you than I ever have with anyone. I look at my phone constantly to see if you have messaged me. If you will let me then I will prove it all to you. I will wait on you until you tell me to fuck off. Right now, that’s not what I’m hearing. I’m hearing that you want to be with me to::  
I read the message at least 3 times before I finally responded.  
::Then prove it Oliver::  
The message wasn’t opened after several minutes so I figured he had passed out. Which was a good thing. Tomorrow we would see where this goes.

I woke up late. I had forgotten to turn my alarm clock on and I was already 45 minutes late for my shift when I ran in the back door. My write up papers were laying on my station for me to sign. I had been at this job for 4 years now and had only been wrote up once for cussing out a racist client. I didn’t feel like I deserved the first one. This one was for sure my fuck up. I signed the paper and took it to my managers office and handed it to her.  
“You know you only get one more of those before I have to let you go”  
“I’m sure that would make you extra happy” I replied with the fakest smile I could plaster onto my face.  
She hated me. She hated that her clients had started coming to me. She hated how I dressed, the color of my hair, my tattoos. I had only stayed here for so long because it was a comfort thing. I loved all the other girls that work here, so she is the only downfall. I had talked about leaving before and moving to Nashville with Lisa, but she changed her mind about leaving at the last second and I couldn’t bring myself to leave my friends. So here I am.  
I didn’t get to look at my phone until my lunch time which was several hours later. When I opened my messages I saw one from Oli of course.  
::I sent you flowers::  
He had put a row of roses at the bottom. I smiled as I typed a message back.  
::I love them::  
I finished my lunch and went back out on the floor with only 2 hours left of my shift. When the door beeped, signaling someone had walked in, I called out over my shoulder.  
“Someone will be right with you”  
“I just need to deliver these and I’ll be on my way” A woman’s voice replied.  
I looked back at her and saw her standing in front of the desk holding a vase full of tye dyed roses.  
“Oh my god”  
“Are you Y/n?”  
“Yes I am” I replied as I walked her way.  
“Then these are for you honey. He said I would be looking for a beautiful girl with tattoos. I’m just in love with his accent by the way. I think I told him that at least ten times on the phone” she laughed out as she handed me the vase of flowers.  
“Thank you” I replied as I stood in shock.  
I put the vase down on the empty station next to mine and finished my client. I didn’t have anymore scheduled for the day so I knew I would be able to talk to Oli as soon as I was done.  
I jogged into the back room and grabbed my phone up. It was barely 4pm so I knew he wasn’t on stage yet. I scrolled down to his name and hit call.  
“Hello Love”  
“I didn’t know that you meant actual flowers Oli!”  
“I had that feeling considering I had just placed the order when I sent you the message” he replied with a laugh.  
“I love them so much. Nobody has ever sent me flowers before”  
“That’s ridiculous. Never?”  
“Never” I said as I felt my eyes start to water.  
“I’ll send you flowers every week then”  
“You don’t have to do that” I replied, smiling like crazy.  
“If I had to then I wouldn’t want to. Message when you are home okay?”  
And he was gone.   
I ran my fingers over the colorful petals and smiled widely as a few of the other girls made a big deal out of them.  
“Who is this mystery guy that you refuse to tell us about? I bet he is the reason you were late today”  
“He is. But not why you think” I said as I shook my head at her.  
“Then who is it Y/n?”  
I bit my lip, trying to decide if I was ready to make it public knowledge yet. I decided against it since I still wasn’t sure where we were going with this. I went back up front and cleaned up so I could leave on time. When I went back into the break room, the girls had crowded around the flowers again, and the one that had been asking all of the questions was holding the card in her hand. Fuck.  
“Did you even read it? He has a weird ass name”  
“No I didn’t read it yet. What the hell” I said as I pulled the card out of her hand.  
::Here’s to the first day of proving it. Because I do like you. A lot. Feelings and stuff :), Love Olober Syko::  
I put the card to my chest on instinct and closed my eyes.  
“Ooo she’s got it baaaaadd” One of the other girls laughed out.  
“That can’t be his real name”  
“Of course it’s not” I said back with a smile.  
“Please tell us! You know all about our guys”  
“We aren’t actually together. I don’t really want to deal with hearing you guys talk about him if something happens and we stop talking” I let them know.  
“Aren’t together and you got all those flowers? I need to rethink my relationship”  
“It’s complicated” I replied as I gathered my stuff, hoping to escape the questioning.  
“You know we won’t stop Y/n!” the youngest of the group chimed in.  
“Okay. Shit. Please don’t start telling everybody. It will suck so much worse when things go south if everyone is asking me about him”  
They all looked at me with big eyes as they waited for my response.  
“It’s Oliver Sykes”  
“Who the hell is that?”  
“No fucking way!”  
Everybody started talking at once and I instantly got overwhelmed.  
“I’m out guys” I said with a forced laugh as I grabbed all of my stuff and the vase and headed for the door. One of the girls had already googled him and was showing his picture to the rest as the younger one went on and on about BMTH and how much she loved them. I regret my decision.

::I’m home::  
::Calling you::  
I waited for the phone to ring and it had barely vibrated when I answered.  
“Don’t be mad at me okay?”  
“Well that doesn’t sound good does it?” he replied.  
“Everybody at work saw the flowers of course and they started questioning me and I eventually let it out. I’m sorry”  
“Let what out Love?”  
“That you are who you are” I responded.  
“Who am I?” he asked with a laugh.  
“Oliver Sykes of course. What the hell?”  
“I know that Y/n. Who am I to you is what I’m asking” he said in a more serious tone.  
I know the silence had went on for too long, but I wasn’t sure what to say. Is he my friend? Yeah of course he is. Not my boyfriend though. Were we dating? I have no idea.  
“Umm I don’t know how I’m supposed to answer that”  
“Then don’t answer it” he replied.  
“I don’t want you to be mad at me”  
“I’m not at all Y/n. I told you that I know who is at fault here. I intend on fixing that every chance I get. Eventually when I ask you that question then you will know the answer without even having to think about it”  
“You make me fucking melt” I said before I slapped my hand over my mouth.  
“That is good to know” he replied with a laugh.  
“I didn’t mean to say that out loud”  
“It’s good to know so it’s okay”  
“Like you didn’t already know how you make me feel” I said as I laid back on my bed.  
“Don’t talk to me like that. I’m being a good boy. Proving things to you remember?”  
“I could break you” I said before I bit down on my lip.  
“I will fight off your advances Love. All I have to do is hang up the phone”  
“You would hang up on me Oli?” I said, trying to sound shocked.  
“Try it and find out” he said so quiet that I almost didn’t hear him.  
“But if I got on a plane and came to you then you couldn’t just hang up on me”  
“Don’t tease me like that” he shot out.  
“I would tease the fuck out of you right now”  
“Fuuuck. Goodbye” and he hung up.  
I laughed hard as hell and didn’t even feel bad about the teasing. If I could get my hands on him right now, then I would leave the regrets for another day.  
::I can’t do that. About that plane ticket though::  
I smiled as I read the message.  
::What are you going to do when I get there and can’t keep my hands off of you? Or my mouth for that matter?::  
His response was a close up picture of his wide eyeball and the words,  
::Why are you torturing me?::  
::Stop acting like you don’t like it::  
::If I do that then you won. So I hate it. Please don’t stop::  
::Be glad that I suck at talking dirty LOL::  
::I highly doubt that. I’ll talk to you after the show::

When my phone rang, it was after midnight. I knew I should have just answered and told him that I was going to sleep. But once we started talking, I couldn’t bring myself to get off of the phone.   
“If I get fired are you going to be my sugar daddy?”  
“So you finally decided what I am to you huh?” he replied with a laugh.  
“I was joking Oli”  
“I know that of course. If you get fired though, I’m getting you on the first flight to me. Come to think of it, just get fired”  
“It would be hard to get another salon job in the area if I get fired. Then I’m stuck waiting tables or something” I said with a laugh.  
“Nah, you would come to me. Don’t argue”  
“I really do need to get some sleep though. It’s after 3am already. I have to be up in 5 hours” I let him know as I snuggled into my pillow.  
“Go to sleep Love” he replied and then made a kissing sound into the phone and hung up. It always kills me how he just ends the call whenever he is ready. I smiled as I snuggled into my pillow. It took me forever to fall asleep and when I finally did, it seemed like my alarm went off 5 minutes later. I did the bare minimum to get myself ready and headed to work. I was 15 minutes early. Kiss my ass boss lady. She gave me the side eye when I was setting up my station and I shot her a smile.   
By the time my lunch break came around, I was so sleepy that I could barely function. I decided to go to my car and lean my seat back. I set my alarm for 45 minutes and was out.  
I woke up and heard my alarm going off but in my state of mind I reached and shut it off instead of getting up. When I finally opened my eyes, I instantly knew that I was fucked. I saw my boss standing at the back door like she was just waiting on me to open my eyes.  
I got out of the car and walked right past her and started packing my shit.  
“You have to sign the papers”  
“Gladly” I shot out at her as I grabbed all of my things that had accumulated over the years. I should feel more upset than I am. But at the moment all I am is tired. I quickly scribbled my name on the papers and threw all of my stuff into my trunk. I would worry about money later. I always keep my rent paid up a few months ahead so all I need to worry about is utilities and food for the most part. I parked my car in front of my apartment and didn’t bother getting anything out of my trunk yet. I went up the stairs and pulled off my work clothes and got into bed.  
I don’t think I have slept that hard in a very long time. As I opened my eyes I felt my phone vibrating on the table beside me. 13 missed calls and 20 messages.  
“Jesus” I said as I sat up and stretched. Then I saw the time. 6:30pm.  
I immediately clicked on his name and hit call.  
“Y/n are you okay? I was going fucking mental!” he yelled into the phone as soon as he answered.  
“Define okay”  
“What is wrong? Where have you been?”  
“I got fucking fired because I fell asleep in my car on break and then I came home and slept some more” I let him know.  
“Oh” is all he said as I sat up and stretched loudly.  
“You did that on purpose didn’t you?”  
“How did I not know that you would say that” I said as I shook my head.  
“Admit it. You got fired so you could come to me. I don’t blame you. I would have gotten myself fired to come to you to but ya know, millions of people would be super pissed about that” he replied with a laugh.  
“It’s not funny Oli. I’m so fucked”  
“Fucked? Are you kidding me right now? Pack a fucking bag, flip the fucking breakers, and get on a plane Y/n. Stop worrying about all that shit. I want you here with me” he almost yelled into the phone.  
“You really want me to do that?”  
“Did you really just ask me that?” he said with just as much intensity as the first time.  
“If you keep yelling at me then I’m coming through the damn phone Oliver”  
“Come on through it. I’m not scared of you” he laughed out.  
“I didn’t mean for it to be intimidating at all. I meant that it’s making me hot as fuck”  
“Ahh. Why would you say that to me right now” he almost whined out.  
“I have to get on the stage. The crowd is going nuts. Pack your shit and I’ll call as soon as I’m finished” and then in typical Oli fashion, he was gone.  
I grabbed my suitcase from the back of my closet and started pulling clothes off hangers. I had no clue where I would be going or for how long, so I grabbed a little bit of everything. Then I sent out a message in the group chat letting everyone know what was going on and that I would be with Oli. And then I waited.  
Minutes felt like hours as I stared at the clock on my phone. By 10pm I had started pacing. I left a key under the front mat and sent out another text letting everyone know where it was in case they needed it and just as I sent the text my phone rang. I answered and Oli’s face appeared on the screen.  
“I need you to go to your car right now and start driving. I found a flight out of Huntsville, but it leaves in 2 hours. There isn’t another one for 2 days so haul ass”  
“Where am I going exactly” I asked once I was in my car and had the phone in my lap.  
“Pittsburg. It’s only like a 2 hour flight but we won’t be there until sometime tomorrow afternoon” he let me know.  
“What the hell will I do until then?”  
“We are playing a festival there and then have a 2 day break so we already have rooms booked. I’ll text you the address. I already called to let them know that you would be checking in for me, so it’s all worked out. Be safe and let me know when you get to the airport and as soon as you land” he said and when I looked down at the phone in my lap, he was watching me intently.  
“I’m in fucking distress Oli”  
“I see it all over your face. It’s all gonna be fine Love. Just get on that plane okay?”  
I assumed he would just hang up then because that’s how he usually did it, but when I looked down he was still there.  
“Hey, cut some music on, chill out, and just get there. Everything is okay”  
“Okay”  
“Breathe. Let me hear that music Y/n”  
I hit the button to cut my CD player on and of course the last thing I had listened to was Suicide Season.  
“That works” he said as he smiled widely into the camera.  
“Be safe” and then he was gone.

I parked in the parking deck at the airport and grabbed me suitcase and jogged into the airport. I made it to the gate and was one of the last people on the plane. Completely out of breath and overly emotional, I sunk down into my seat and stared out the window. I started to get nervous about the hotel situation. If they didn’t let me check in, then I would have to get my own room and use what little money I had left. I tried to push that out of my mind as the plane climbed higher into the sky.  
When I landed, I went and found my suitcase and then went to find a cab. By the time I was dropped off at the hotel it was 3am and I was completely exhausted. I had messaged Oli when I landed but I assumed he was asleep because I got no response. I walked up to the desk and the older man smiled at me as I approached.  
“Hey, I’m supposed to check into a room under Oliver Sykes” I let him know as I leaned all of my body weight onto the desk.  
“Yes mam. I’ve got you all ready to go here” he said as he passed me a cardkey and told me where to go.  
I got onto the elevator and road it up to the top floor. I was happy to see that the room was the first one I came to. Before I slid the key in, I noticed that there were actually only 3 other doors on the long hallway. I shrugged my shoulders and pushed the door open and dropped my suitcase in shock. I don’t know why I didn’t expect this but I absolutely did not. The door opened into a large living room area that was connected to a kitchen and dining room. I left my bag by the door as I wandered around what looked more like an apartment than a hotel room. There were two bedrooms on one side of the living room, both with double beds, and then another room on the other side with a king bed. I walked into the larger room and ran my hand over than comforter as I went. I flipped the light on that I assumed went to a bathroom off of the big bedroom and I let out a gasp as I looked around.  
“Why is this bathroom the size of my whole apartment” I said to myself as I walked over and looked into the huge jetted bathtub. It had a separate shower off to the side and a huge ceiling to floor mirror on the other wall. I wanted this room. I wanted to crawl into the big bed and snuggle into all the pillows. But didn’t really know how they did things when it came to stuff like this. So I cut all of the lights back off and curled up on the couch. I kept my phone in my hand, willing it to go off as I drifted off to sleep.  
I opened my eyes and heard my phone going off that was now in the floor.  
“Hello” I mumbled out, without even looking at the name.  
“Were you sleeping good Love?”  
“So good” I replied.  
“I have a bit of bad news. We haven’t had the best of luck on the drive. We got caught in traffic because of a wreck in the middle of the night and it set us back a few hours. Now we are on the side of the road with a flat. It’s looking like we are going to have to pull straight up at the festival and get to the stage. We may even be late”  
“That sucks” I whined out.  
“Get a cab over to the festival. I’ve talked to a friend that is already there and playing shortly. He said that as soon as he is done he will get you in. Just wait at the gate for him. I gave him your number in case he can’t find you”  
“So much information Oli. I’m not even awake”  
“Wake up Love. I’ll be there soon” and gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :::THIS IS YOUR SMUT WARNING. PROCEED AT YOUR OWN RISK:::

I decided to use the shower in the big bathroom and hoped that no one would mind since I planned on cleaning up after myself anyways. After I showered, I wrapped myself in one of the big white fluffy towels and pulled my suitcase onto the couch. It’s warm outside now, but I know if we are there once it gets dark that it can get a little cooler out, so I decided on a pair of ripped skinny jeans and a black tank top with a black and red checkered button up long sleeve on top. I can always tie it around my waist until I need it. I pulled my hair into a high ponytail and put on a little eyeliner and mascara so I wouldn’t look like complete death. Once I was satisfied with how I looked, I called for a cab and went down to the lobby to wait. As I sat in one of the chairs by the window, my stomach started to growl embarrassingly loud and the lady sitting next to me sent me a smile.  
“There’s a little diner down the hall over there. I’m sure you can find something to calm that angry stomach of yours” she said kindly.  
I knew that I needed to eat something, so I took her advice and quickly made my way down the hall. I bought an individually packaged bagel out of a vending machine and popped it in the toaster and grabbed an energy drink while I waited for it. I made it back to the lobby to see my cab waiting for me outside. I ran out to it, apologizing for keeping them waiting, and ate my bagel on the way to the festival.   
I got out of the cab with my energy drink still in hand and walked over to the gate. I had been standing there forever and of course had received plenty of strange looks from people. I wasn’t at all used to being in big crowds like this alone and my anxiety was getting to me big time. I felt my phone buzz in my back pocket and when I pulled it out, I didn’t recognize the number.  
::Send me a picture so I know who I’m looking for::  
I held my phone out and snapped a quick picture and sent it before I went to Oli’s name and let him know that I was there.  
::I don’t really know where we are. We were told to go ahead and get ready to be on stage so I’m warming up in the bus. See you as soon as I can::  
I put my phone back in my pocket and noticed a commotion going on right inside the gate. Girl’s were screaming and crowded around someone. I thought there must have been a fight or something and that made me even more nervous to be there alone. When the crowd started moving closer to where I was standing at the fence, I began paying more attention to what was really going on.  
“Y/n? Here jump over before I get killed in this shit!” a shorter guy covered in tattoos yelled out.  
I reached my arms out and he did his best to help me over the fence. Once my feet were on the ground, he grabbed onto my arm and started pulling me through the crowd of people. We passed by several tents selling merch and a ton of food trucks as we went.  
“Kellin can I get a picture with you please!” a girl shrieked out from nearby.  
“I’m going to kill Oli for this. You good now? I need to take a few pictures, so I don’t look like a complete dick”  
“Kellin Quinn?” I asked once he had turned around to face me.  
“Yeah?” he responded with his head tilted to the side.  
“Holy shit. Yeah I’m good. Thank you” I let him know. He let go of my arm and disappeared into the crowd and I was left standing in front of a beer truck. Alone.  
“I guess that’s my sign” I said out loud to myself as I walked up to the window and ordered a beer. I was shocked when the man asked for $12 but once he passed me the huge jug, I felt a little better about it. It had to be at least 32oz of beer in the thing.   
I tossed my energy drink in a nearby garbage can as I made my way over to the main stage. Once I was close enough to see, I realized that there was no way I was getting close to that stage. People had been here all day and there were at least 20,000 of them fighting for a closer spot. I looked around the back of the crowd and saw a light pole with a cement platform around the bottom that stood about 3 feet tall and was wide enough for a few people to get up on and see better. No one had claimed the spot yet, so I climbed up onto the platform and leaned against the pole while I sipped my beer and people watched. A band was playing, and nobody seemed to be paying attention to anything but that, so I felt safe. I pulled out my phone and saw that Oli had messaged.  
::About to pull in. I will have to find you after the show. Don’t get yourself hurt trying to get up front::  
I snapped a picture of myself standing on the platform with my huge jug of beer in my hand and sent it to him.  
::I would love nothing more than to be up front. I think I’m safe here though::  
::Where are you Love?::  
::At the very very back. To the left. This is where I will be the whole time::  
I sent him a short video clip of the band that was playing to show him how far back I really was.  
::Are you mad as hell about it?::  
He sent a picture of him with his lip poked out and I returned one with shrugging my shoulders. I would get to see them up close plenty of times in the next few weeks so I guess I shouldn’t really care. But I have always wanted to see them at an outdoor festival. For a split second, I considered trying to move closer. I’m small and could probably get there without too much of an issue. But then I decided against it and kept my spot by the light pole. I could at least see the screens.  
The band finished and crew members started racing around to take all of their stuff off the stage. When I saw their banner come down and get replaced by one that was black and in white writing said “Bring Me The Horizon” I felt my heart pick up speed.   
“Hey is it cool if me and my friend join you up there? We can’t see shit down here!”  
I looked down and saw two girls that were about the same size as myself standing on the ground looking up at me.  
I nodded my head and reached my hand down to help the first one up. Once they had joined me, they both thanked me numerous times and went to excitedly talking about the next band. I stood silently drinking my beer as I listened to them go on and on about what songs they hope they play and then the subject went to Oli.  
“I wanted to be up front so bad. You know he always goes into the crowd. If I could get my hands on him then I would never let go” One of the girls said dramatically.  
I felt a ting of jealousy for half a second before I let it fade away. I would be the one with him in a little over an hour.  
“Are you here alone?” the same girl asked, directing it towards me.  
“Uhh.. kinda” I responded. Not really knowing what to say.  
“How are you kinda alone?”  
“I’m here with a guy” I let her know.  
“Where is he?” the second girl asked.  
Just as she finished the question, Oli ran out onto the stage and started yelling into the Mic.  
“Hello Pittsburg! We are Bring Me The Horizon!”  
“Eh.. he’s around here somewhere” I yelled out seconds before the first song started.  
By the time the second song was on, I decided to pull out my phone and at least get a few videos of the screen so I could show the guys later. When I opened it, I saw that Oli had messaged again and I darted my eyes to the screen to see a huge close up of him rolling around on the stage. I clicked on the message and felt excitement rush through me.  
::Don’t move. I’m coming for ya::  
I looked back up at the screen and all I saw was Jordan. I put my phone back in my pocket and when I looked up again, the crowd was parting right down the middle and I saw Oli with a huge smile on his face as he came my way. His long legs making the trip in half the time it would have taken me. Both girls beside me started to squeal and the one that had been talking about him instantly jumped off of the platform and ran towards him. He opened his free arm and gave her a side hug as he continued singing into the mic. When he finally got her off of him, he walked right in front of the platform and looked up at me with wide eyes before he turned his back to me and yelled over his shoulder,  
“Hop on!”  
I threw my arms around his neck and he immediately started moving again. Before long we were right in front of the stage, and just like the first time he saved me, He put both of my hands on the gate before he jumped back over and climbed onto the stage. Every single person that could see me was staring at me. I kept my eyes on him until my nerves calmed back down and I spent the rest of the show holding onto the gate for dear life as the crowd behind me pushed and jumped around. When the final song ended and Oli said his goodbyes, the crowd started to loosen, and I had a little more room. I wasn’t sure where I was supposed to go from there, so I didn’t move.  
I could hear people all around me asking questions to each other, but they never attempted to ask me anything and I was glad. I had no idea what I would say. Or what he would want me to say.  
I saw a younger guy come to the edge of the stage and lean down to talk to the huge security guard who was almost directly in front of me. He pointed towards me and the security guard headed my way.  
“Arms up little lady” the huge man said as he reached over and lifted me up and sat me back down on the ground.  
“Go around that side of the stage. He said he will meet you there”  
My feet started moving as soon as he stopped speaking and I ended up running right into the guy that had pointed at me.  
“Follow me” he said with a smile as he started walking faster. I was having a hard time keeping up and it seemed like we would never get to where ever he was taking me. Finally, we came to where all of the buses were parked out in an open field and I saw all the guys standing outside the bus.  
I made eye contact with Oli, and he started jogging my way. I did the same and when we collided in the middle, he picked me up and spun me around once before he put me back down and held me back at arms distance.   
“Are you good Love? No broken bones? Black eyes?”  
“I’m so good. That was amazing” I let him know before he pulled me into his chest and squeezed me harder than the first time.  
“Come on then. I have a few minutes before we have to do this interview” he said as he linked our fingers and lead me over to the bus.  
I said hello to the rest of the guys before I started to follow Oli onto the bus. He stopped on the stairs right in front of me, almost making me run into his back. He spun around and sat down on the top step and pulled me to him. With his arms around my waist and his head against my stomach he just stayed that way for several minutes.  
“I’ve been worried about you all night Y/n” he finally said as he looked up at me.  
I smiled down at him and ran my hand through his hair. He shot me a smile back before he stood back up and pulled me over to the small couch.  
We sat just looking at each other for several minutes before Jordan popped his head in.  
“Hey mate, let’s get this interview done”  
Oli stood up and then leaned down and kissed the top of my head before he left the bus. I could hear them all talking and laughing outside and when I peaked out the window, I saw that they were doing the interview right against the side of the bus. A man was holding a huge camera as a woman moved the mic around to each person, she was asking a question to.  
I sat back on the couch and pulled my phone out to post a few of the pictures I had taken on Instagram and then I started scrolling from habit. I sat straight up as soon as I saw an article that had just been posted.  
“Who is the mystery girl seen with Bring Me The Horizon singer, Oliver Sykes. Fans are buzzing and rumors of a new relationship are running rampart”  
My jaw dropped when I saw the pictures. The first one was of us standing face to face as he held me at arms length. It had to have been when he was asking me if I was okay. The second picture was taken just minutes ago of us on the stairs of the bus. He had his arms around my waist and all you could see was my back. How the hell are people so sneaky? I started to panic. I needed to let Oli know what was going on, but I couldn’t just interrupt the interview.  
I peaked out the window and heard the lady asking Jordan about his current relationship status and I felt my blood go cold.  
“What about you Oliver? Fans want to know what you have going on these days”  
I saw the big smile spread on his face as Mat playfully punched his arm and laughed.  
“I don’t know if that’s anyones business actually” he replied, still smiling.  
“There are rumors flying around Oliver. You can go ahead and clear it up here with us” she continued, trying to pry it out of him.  
“Are there now?”  
“Is it true that a mystery girl has stolen your heart?” she kept on.  
I kept watching through the small opening in the curtains as Oli turned his head and looked up at the window and then quickly turned around.  
“I will say this. There is someone that has been in my life for a very long time now. She did manage to steal my heart before I even knew it was up for grabs honestly. She won’t let me make it official so we will leave it at that”  
“There you have it folks. From the man himself. I have a feeling that Oliver Sykes will be off of the market very soon” the lady said as she looked into the camera and all the guys started pushing Oli around and laughing.  
The interview ended and I heard footsteps on the stairs, so I moved away from the curtain and pulled my phone back out to make it seem like I hadn’t been paying attention.  
“Oli, breaking hearts all around the globe with one sentence” Jordan laughed out as he plopped down on the couch across from me. I bit my lip to try to stop myself from smiling.  
Oli was the last one on the bus and he came straight over to me and laid down with his head in my lap. I let my fingers go through his hair as he smiled up at me.  
“Peeping Tom huh?” he said as he smiled.  
“Shit. I didn’t think you saw me” I said in embarrassment.  
“You heard that then?”  
“I heard you. The whole world knows by now” I let him know.  
“They don’t know shit other than what I said” he replied, still smiling.  
“Actually they do” I said back as I opened my phone and went to the article and handed it to him.  
He kept his head in my lap as he read through the article and then stopped on the pictures.  
“Fuck, not much I can do about that” he breathed out.  
His finger hovered over the picture of us outside before he held down on it and saved it and then sent it to himself from my phone.  
“At least I have that” he said before he dropped my phone and moved his head around in my lap for me to start moving my hand again.

Once everything was loaded, we were driven to the hotel. Oli and I went on up since I already had a key and the others stopped at the desk to get their own.  
I opened the door and felt embarrassed by the mess I had left on the couch. My suitcase was laying open and the blanket and pillow I had used the night before were still there.  
“I forgot to clean it up before I left” I let him know as I started shoving clothes back into the suitcase.  
“Why is all of your stuff out here?”  
“I wasn’t sure where I was supposed to sleep. So I slept on the couch” I let him know.  
“Y/n, there are 5 beds in this place. No one would have cared where you slept Love” he said with amusement in his voice.  
“But this room is ours. I’m the only one with a…” he paused for a second as he tried to figure out what word he was supposed to use.  
“Uhh… girl I guess” he said with his head tilted to the side.  
“That’s the bed I almost slept in. Now I wish I had’ve” I said, trying to pretend that I wasn’t as weirded out by what word should be used as he was. I pulled my suitcase into the bedroom and fell back onto the bed just as the door opened and the rest of the guys piled in.  
Oli stayed in the main room talking with them before he finally walked into the bedroom.  
“I need to shower. Feel free to hang out with those idiots” he let me know as he grabbed clothes out of his bag that had just been brought up.  
When I heard the shower start, I walked out into the main room just in time to see the four guys heading towards the door.  
“Want to join us on a food and alcohol run?” Mat asked.  
“I do not” I said as I shook my head.  
“We will bring you two something back then” he let me know before they all left.  
I went back inside the bedroom and closed the door before I laid down on the bed and pulled my phone out. There were so many more articles about me and Oli now. Someone had even posted a video of me on his back as he sang into the mic. If I said that I wasn’t a little nervous about how this was all going to play out, then I would be lying. But I also couldn’t say that I was upset about it. We are practically together. The world just happened to figure it out before I did. I was deep in thought about what I wanted to do with it all when I heard someone knocking on the door. I cracked it open and saw an employee standing there smiling at me.  
“I have a delivery for Y/n. Is that you?”  
I nodded my head and opened the door a little wider and he handed me another vase full of the same tye dyed flowers that I had gotten a week earlier.  
“Have a good day” the guy said before he walked away.  
My cheeks felt like they were going to shatter into pieces from smiling. I walked back into the bedroom and sat the flowers on the dresser and when I looked up, I saw Oli standing behind me in the mirror. His hair was wet and messy, and he had on long red gym short and a t-shirt with the arms cut out to make it a tank top.  
“Why did you do that?” I asked with the same big smile as I looked at his reflection.  
“It’s a new week” he said as he shrugged his shoulders and fell back onto the bed.  
I went over to him, kicking my shoes off as I went, and buried my face into his neck.  
He wrapped his arms around me, and we laid in silence for a while.  
“Do you have any idea how happy I am at this moment?” he finally asked.  
I moved my face further into his neck and placed a kiss right below his jaw line.  
I felt a smile on his face as he squeezed me in tighter to him. I let my leg go over the bottom of his, getting myself as close to him as I could, before I kissed him again in the same spot. I breathed him in, and his smell alone was enough to make me want it all. Everything that he was willing to give me. If my heart didn’t survive it in the end then at least I would know what it was like to be with him, if only for a little while. I needed him. I hadn’t been touched in so long that just being this close was making me over heat.  
I began kissing him in random spots on his neck, and before long he got the picture and tilted his head slightly to the side. I made my way up and when I reached his earlobe, I bit down lightly, causing him to let out a long breath.  
“You aren’t making this easy for me Y/n” he almost whispered as his hand went up to my thigh and I let my leg go up higher over his. When it got right below where I wanted it to be, I whispered out into his ear,  
“I’m trying to make it hard for you” and I let my leg go the rest of the way up. When I felt the bulge, I couldn’t hold back anymore. I threw my leg over him and straddled his lap. He leaned up with his hands behind him on the bed and I found his lips with mine. He brought one hand up to the side of my face and as the kiss deepened, I pushed myself down on him.  
“Fuck” he let out as he grabbed onto my hip and flipped me onto my back on the bed.  
“What do you want from me Y/n?” he asked as he looked down at my and his thumb went across my lower lip. It wasn’t an angry question. His eyes searched my face as he waited for me to respond.  
“Whatever you want to give me”  
“That’s not a good enough answer for me Love. Do you want me to fuck you? Because you know I will if that’s what you want. Or do you want more than that? Because I thought we were taking things slow here. You are more than that to me and I want to be more than that to you. So what do you want? Do you just want me to fuck you or do you want a relationship with me?” he asked as his eyes swallowed mine.  
“Can I have both?” I asked after I managed to swallow the lump down that had formed in my throat.  
His lips were back on mine so fast that I pulled back slightly from the force. His hand went from my face down to my side and he pushed my shirt up as he traveled up further. I did the same, letting both of my hands go under his shirt and over his stomach, causing him to suck in at the contact. When his lips found their way to my neck, my hips came off of the bed, searching for contact. Before I could find any, his hand was back on my hip, pushing me down to where I couldn’t move. I let out a frustrated moan as he held me down and sucked on my collar bone. I let my hands go down to the waist band of his shorts and he jumped when I traveled down further and palmed him through the fabric.  
We both became frantic as we pulled on each others clothes, trying to rid ourselves of the barriers between us as quickly as possible. I threw his shirt in the floor as he reached behind me and unsnapped my bra and tossed it. I undid the buttons on my jeans and lifted my hips as he grabbed at the waist of them, pulling them down and off. Within seconds we were both rid of our clothes and he was back on top of me with his hand traveling slowly down my body. He stopped right above where I wanted him and once again, I was moaning out in frustration and I wiggled underneath him.   
“You are sure about this?” he asked as he looked down at me.  
“Please touch me” I whined out as I moved my hips up towards his hand. That was all he needed to hear as his hand went further down and he touched me for the first time. He let out a moan to match my own as he slowly moved his fingers around, exploring me. I didn’t think that I could be any more lost in the moment than I already was until he leaned into my ear and started talking,  
“Who made you this wet Love?” he whispered out.  
I whimpered out in response as he dipped a finger inside of me. I grabbed onto his shoulders with both hands, holding on for dear life as he started to move around. When he pushed another finger in and stared down at me as he forced me over the edge, I dug my nails into his back and I moaned out.  
“Oli we brought food and drinks!” came from outside the door.  
“Fuck off!” Oli yelled out without losing his rhythm or breaking eye contact.  
I clawed at him as my orgasm took over my whole body and when I couldn’t take it anymore, I pushed him away.  
“I want to feel you inside of me” I let him know as I moved my hips up towards him.  
“Fuck. Hold on” he said as he pulled away from me and got off of the bed. He grabbed his shirt out of the floor and covered his front with it as he cracked open the door.  
“Jordan!” he called out. I could hear him whispering and then he stayed at the door for a few more seconds before he came back to the bed with a condom in his hand.  
“You don’t have your own condoms?” I said with a nervous laugh.  
“Didn’t need them until now did I?” he replied as he got back on the bed.  
“Well now they all know what we are doing in here”   
“They were going to know in a few minutes anyway weren’t they?” he replied with a laugh as he put the condom on and came back down on top of me.  
He let his fingers work on me for another few minutes, making sure I was ready for him, before he lined himself up and slowly entered me. The feeling almost overwhelmed me enough to make him stop. Almost. I was in no way a virgin of course, but I had definitely never been with anyone like him. It took a bit for me to adjust to him and he gave me the time as he slowly pushed in and out of me. Getting further in every time. When he made it as far as he could go, he went still and brought his lips to mine. When I started pushing back into him, he got the hint and picked up his speed. I know that it was loud. Not just me. We were both completely lost in each other and the room was full of us moaning out in pleasure.  
“Oh shit” Oli let out as he hovered over me and I wrapped my legs around his waist.  
“Don’t stop” I pleaded with him as he got a little rougher with his thrusts and I felt myself getting close.  
He shot me a smile before he moved my legs from his waist and put my feet on his shoulders. With his hands pushing down on my hips, he brought me over the edge again and I gripped onto his wrists as I pushed my head back into the bed and lost the ability to hear, see, or breathe.  
When I finally opened my eyes, he was looking down at me and when we made eye contact, he bit his bottom lip. A few more thrusts and he came down on top of me, dropping my legs, as he hit his own release. Neither of us moved. He stayed inside of me and I could feel him twitching as his body tried to recover from what just happened.  
He eventually left the bed and went into the bathroom and I reached to grab a shirt out of the floor. Coming back with his, I pulled it over my head and sprawled out on the bed.  
“We’ve been official for an hour now and you are already stealing my clothes” he said with a laugh as he grabbed his shorts and pulled them on.  
“Official huh?”  
“No going back now Love” he said as he shot me a smile and grabbed his phone off of the dresser before he laid back down beside me and wrapped his arm around me. I laid my head on his chest and watched as he opened his phone and went straight to Instagram.  
“What are you doing?”  
“What should have happened a long time ago” he said before he kissed the top of my head and clicked to share a picture. He went to the one of us from the news article and zoomed it in the where it was just to top halves of our bodies, and then he started to type.  
“Cat’s out of the bag. Everyone play nice”   
He tagged me in the picture and then posted it. I looked up at him and he smiled down at me before he dropped his phone into the floor and wrapped his other arm around me. I rolled onto my side, facing away from him, and pushed myself back into him as I wrapped my arms around his that were holding me.  
“Better stop that wiggling or we will be in round two before you can stop me” he said into my ear, making me giggle.  
“I want round two in that big ass tub in there” I let him know as I smiled.  
“I’m on board with that for sure. Let’s go”  
“After we nap” I said as I moved closer into him.  
“I won’t be missing much sleep with you around will I?” he asked with a laugh as he nuzzled his chin into my shoulder.  
“I wouldn’t go that far”  
“I like the sound of that” he replied as I closed my eyes and we both fell asleep molded together, only to wake up 2 hours later the exact same way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not apologize for any of this.

“You stop that. I’m not ready for you to get out of this bed” Oli said as he squeezed me in tighter to him, keeping me next to him.  
“I know you hear my stomach growling” I replied while trying to wiggle free from his hold.  
“I feel it to” he said before he kissed the side of my head and finally let me go.  
“It’s only 8pm. And I don’t have to leave until you make me this time” I let him know as I stood up from the bed and grabbed a pair of sleep shorts and a t-shirt from my bag and went into the bathroom. I didn’t bother with closing the door as I stood in front of the mirror and pulled his shirt off and put my own clothes on. After I pulled my shirt over my head, I looked his way and caught him watching me.  
“What are you looking at?” I asked as I made my way back to the bed.  
He grinned up at me before he reached out and tried to pull me down to him, but I fought it off.  
“No way! Get up Oli. I’m starving and I’m fully prepared to drink all of whatever your friends in there bought”  
“Planning on getting drunk are you?” he asked while allowing me to pull him up from the bed.  
“For sure”  
I grabbed his shirt from out of the bathroom floor and tossed it to him before I opened the door and walked out into the living room area.  
I averted my eyes when Jordan looked up at me with a cheeky smile. I went straight into the kitchen and grabbed the bag of food they had brought back hours ago and stood at the counter eating.  
“That was quick” Mat said with a laugh when Oli finally came into the room.  
“We’ve been in there for hours mate”  
“Yeah but to be fair, We have been asleep for most of that time” I chimed in. Oli shot me a look before a smile formed on his face. The rest of the guys laughed loudly, and I shrugged my shoulders as I took another bite.  
“We are keeping her Oli. She knows how to banter” Mat said after he finally stopped laughing long enough to breathe.  
“I’m not letting her leave” Oli replied as he came up behind me and kissed my cheek over my shoulder before he grabbed his food. He hopped up on top of the counter and sat Indian style as he dug in.  
“Do you always eat on top of the counter like a toddler?” I asked as I watched him.  
“You should try it. Live a little Y/n”  
“I’m good on the floor” I replied.

I finished eating and cleaned up my mess before I opened the freezer and grabbed the green bottle out that I had come to really like. Oli jumped down and followed behind me into the living room and as I went to sit down on the couch, he beat me to it and pulled me over and into his lap. I smiled down at him before I unscrewed the bottle, and I took a big drink and passed it to him.   
The next little while was spent with us passing the bottle between the two of us as everyone joked around. The rest of the guys had been drinking a lot longer than us, so they were already highly intoxicated, and it was fun to watch.  
I went into the bedroom to grab my phone for pictures and when I came back, I took the same spot I had been in. Oli wrapped an arm around my waist as we made faces into the camera. I was holding it out to snap another one when I got a text message.  
::I’m starting to think that you were actually kidnapped. I haven’t heard from you in a long ass time::  
“Whose that?” Oli asked, seeing the message to.  
“My friend Lisa. I keep forgetting to text her” I let him know as I started to reply, but before I could, Oli snatched my phone away and hit the button to video call. As soon as her face appeared on the screen, Oli started talking.  
“How do you know that I’m not the one whose been kidnapped? She could be holding me hostage, tied to a bed”  
“Something tells me that you wouldn’t really mind that so much” Lisa replied with a laugh.  
I took the phone out of his hand and pointed it towards myself.  
“Hey girl, Sorry. Shit has been kinda crazy” I let her know as Oli leaned his head on my shoulder, trying to get into view.  
“It looks like it” she replied with raised brows.  
“Whose that then?” Mat asked, causing everyone else to become curious to.  
“It’s my friend guys”  
I didn’t even have time to roll my eyes completely before him and Jordan both were behind the couch, trying to get into the shot.  
“Here just take it” I laughed out as I handed the phone off.  
It was passed around the room for a while and when Mat took it all to himself, he started trying to tell jokes. In his inebriated state, he was talking way too fast and even I couldn’t make out half of what he was saying.  
“Hey guy, I don’t have a clue what you just said to me” I heard Lisa say, and I laughed loudly before I walked over and took my phone away from Mat.  
“Sorry” I said with a smile.  
“Jesus Y/n! You are surrounded by British sausage!” she said, causing the room to erupt in laughter.  
“I’m only interested in one of those British sausages though” I laughed out before I shot Oli a smile and I went into the bedroom to talk to her alone. I left the door cracked before I sat on the bed.  
I filled her in on everything that had been going on and quietly gave her the details of earlier. I heard the door creak, and I darted my eyes up to find Jordan tip toeing into the room.  
“What are you doing?” I asked as I watched him. He looked like he was pretending to be a spy as he drunkenly moved with his back against the wall like I couldn’t see him.  
“I just want to see the bathtub. And maybe get in it. That’s all”  
“Go ahead then” I laughed out as he made it to the bathroom door and flipped the light on.  
“Holy shit that thing is huge!”   
“Is he talking about a bathtub?” Lisa asked.  
“Yeah. Here I’ll show you”  
I went into the bathroom and turned the phone to where she could see it.  
“That could easily fit 5 or 6 people” she said in amazement.  
“Let’s test that theory!” Jordan yelled out as he plugged the tub and cut the water on.  
“I’m not getting in a tub with 5 dudes”  
“Probably only 3. Lee isn’t about that life and Vegan is passed out” Jordan let me know as he pulled his shirt over his head and started to strip.  
“What the hell?” I heard Oli say from behind me.  
“Your friend here seems to be taking a bath” I said with a laugh as Jordan lowered himself into the tub in only his boxers.  
“Get in here!” He called out as he made a splashing motion with his hands in the water.  
“Fuck it” Oli said before he pulled his shirt off.  
“Oh my god. This is like a damn reality show” Lisa laughed out.  
“I gotta go girl” I replied before I ended the call and laid my phone on the counter.  
“Seriously?” I said as I watched Oli strip down to only his boxers and step into the tub.  
“Come on then”   
“You want me to get in the tub with both of you?”  
“Don’t make it sound like that Love. Jordan knows I would kick his teeth in before I would let that happen” he replied as he reached his hand out for me.  
“I guess we are doing this then” I replied and then pulled my own shirt off and stepped out of my shorts. Leaving me in a sports bra and panties.  
I stepped down into the tub and Oli cut the bubbles on as I situated myself in between his knees.  
“Am I not invited?” Mat asked as he walked into the room with his hands on his hips.  
“Of course you are mate!” Jordan called out.  
Mat sat down on the side of the tub and stuck his feet in the water before he passed me the bottle of jager.  
“This is not at all what I meant when I said I wanted us to be in here later” I said as I shook my head and then turned the bottle up.  
I handed the bottle to Oli and then leaned back against his chest. He wrapped his arm around my stomach and held me to him as he took a few sips.  
“This is not near as fun as it looked” Mat said. He dried his legs off and left the room.  
“One down” Oli said into my ear as he stuck the bottle back out for me.  
“I don’t know if I need anymore of that. I’m drunk enough to go along with whatever is going on right now” I said as a motioned toward Jordan who had his head back on the side of the tub and was humming to himself.  
“A little more” Oli replied, pushing the bottle into my hand. I took a few sips before I sat it on the side of the tub and let myself relax into him again.  
I laid the back of my head on his shoulder and he brought his hand to my side, letting his fingers run up and down it softly. I was so relaxed that I almost didn’t even notice when he moved higher and pulled my sports bra down and let his finger run across my nipple. I jerked my head down and took notice to the fact that the water and bubbles were high enough to keep me covered. He knew that as well of course or he wouldn’t have done it. I relaxed into him again as his fingers went over me and he placed light kisses on my shoulder and neck. When he started to pull and twist my jewelry, I let out a moan. I shot my eyes open and saw that Jordan was still in his own little world.  
“He didn’t hear you” Oli whispered into my ear as his hand ran over to the other side and he began to twist and pull there.  
“Your heart is racing Love”  
I nodded my head and then turned to where I could see him. He stared back at me as his fingers continued to tease my now overstimulated nipples. I glanced to the other side of the tub again and when I saw that we were still unnoticed, I slowly grabbed his other hand and brought it down my body. He knew exactly what I wanted as he pushed his hand inside my panties and stared to rub me. I opened my legs wider and held onto his wrist as I looked back at him. He brought his lips to mine and what seemed like would be a soft kiss, turned into anything but that. I pulled away and looked back up at him.  
“I need you Oli”  
“Jordan!” he yelled out as he stopped all movement.  
Jordan gave no indication that he had even heard him as he attempted to sing his ABCs backwards.  
I lifted my foot up and splashed water in his face.  
“What the hell? Now I have to start over!”  
“No, Now you have to fuck off” Oli responded.  
“Ah, I shall fuck off then” he replied. He made a show out of drying himself off and wrapping the towel around himself. It took him a good 10 minutes to finally leave the bathroom.  
When he did, I spun around to face Oli and went onto my knees as I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him to me. I tried to get onto his lap, but he kept holding me back.  
“What the hell? Let me have you” I whined out.  
“Not yet Love” he said with a smile as he pushed me to the other side of the tub and lifted me onto the edge. There was just enough room for me to sit on the edge with my back against the mirror. I looked down at him as he pushed my legs apart and went straight in for the kill.   
“Fuck Oli” I moaned out as he lightly sucked on my most sensitive spot. I felt him smile against me when my hand came down and grabbed onto the back of his head, holding him into me. He had a pattern going that I had picked up on within a few minutes and it was driving me crazy. He alternated between lightly sucking and then flicking his tongue out at me over and over until I couldn’t keep myself on the edge of the tub anymore. I was holding onto his head with one hand and the edge with my other and I knew that any second I was going to slip off.   
“You have to stop” I panted out, hating myself for having to say it.  
“You falling?” he asked as he moved his mouth off of me and looked up.  
I nodded my head.  
“Stand up”  
I did as I was told and he lifted my leg, putting it on the edge and then his mouth was back on me.  
He went right back to the same pattern and before long I had both hands in his hair as I fell apart.  
“Oh my god” I panted out as he stayed below me and looked up with a grin on his face.  
He grabbed onto my hand and pulled me down to him and as soon as I touched the water I stood back up.  
“The water is freezing Oli”   
“I didn’t even notice” he said, still kneeling on the floor of the tub.  
“Come on” he said after a few seconds. He pulled the plug on the tub and went over to the shower and cut the water on.  
It made me nervous. Having never done it before and all, I wasn’t sure how it would work.  
I stepped in behind him and when he turned to face me, I let my fingers run over his chest and down his stomach, tracing his tattoos as he watched me.  
He put a hand on each of my sides and pulled me into him and I licked my lips nervously.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“I’ve never done shower sex before” I let him know, not meeting my eyes with his. When he didn’t say anything, I looked up and his eyes looked darker than normal. He brought his lips to my neck and walked me backwards until my back was against the shower wall before he lifted my leg up, wrapping his arm underneath it, and lining himself up with me.  
“Oli” I started, but he interrupted.  
“Don’t be nervous”  
“That’s not what I was going to say” I replied as I looked down between us and then back up at him.  
“Oh fuck” he finally let out when he realized what I meant.  
“I have the birth control thing in my arm” I blurted out, causing his eyes to jerk back and meet mine.  
“I wouldn’t have came anywhere near you if I wasn’t clean” he added, as we both talked each other into the idea of this being okay.  
I nodded my head, giving him the okay and he guided himself in with his hand.  
“Shit” he whispered out as he filled me up.  
I gripped onto his shoulders tightly as he started to move. With one arm wrapped under my leg and the other pressed above my head on the wall, his mouth slightly opened, and his head back, he looked like something out of a fantasy. Which he of course was to me. It almost made me wish that I could stand back and watch him like this. I preferred to stay right where I was at though. I couldn’t take my eyes off of him as I watched him completely lose himself in the feelings. I moved one of my hands from his shoulder and brought it up to the side of his face and he smiled at me before he rested his forehead against mine. His movements were slow and sensual as he stared into my eyes. I bit down on my bottom lip when he picked up his speed just a little bit and he dropped my leg.  
“Put your hands on the bench”  
I took a step to the back of the shower and bent down with both hands on the cold metal.  
He grabbed onto my hips and with no warning, he was back inside me. This time with more force.  
My moans began to echo off the shower walls as his fingers dug into my hips. When my release hit, it rocked my whole body. I felt my knees go weak and he felt it to. He wrapped an arm under my stomach and held me up, never losing his pace as I lost my mind.  
“You okay Love?” he asked as he leaned down into my ear, pushing my hair to the side before kissing my shoulder.  
“I can’t keep standing up” I panted out, causing him to let out a laugh.  
He pulled me up and sat down on the bench and pulled me on top of him. I lowered myself down and his hands went to his sides, gripping onto the metal as I bounced and grinded on him.  
I could tell by his facial expressions that he was close so I road him faster.  
“Ahh fuck” he moaned out seconds before he lifted me off of him.  
I went up on my knees and took both sides of his face in my hands and kissed him as he road out his high.

By the time we were both wrapped in towels and laying in the bed, it was almost dawn. The black out curtains in the room would make it to where we were able to sleep as long as we wanted to next day, so I didn’t even care.  
After a few passionate kisses, I rolled onto my side, facing away from him, and he curled into my back.

I opened my eyes and saw that the clock on the table said that it was 8:25 am. I had only been asleep a little over 3 hours.  
As soon as I registered that, I realized that I didn’t feel him behind me anymore. I rolled over and he was on his back with his arm above his head, sound asleep. I decided to snuggle against him and try to go back to sleep but the feeling of his body so close to mine mixed with his smell and the sounds of him breathing were making me wide awake. I let my hand run lightly over his stomach and creep down until I it was under the covers. I felt him go hard almost as soon as I touched him but when I looked at his face, he was still asleep. I smiled against his chest as I stroked him slowly and when I felt his hips lift up slightly, I looked back up and his eye were still closed but he was smiling.  
I started to move faster and watched the smile fade away as his mouth fell open and his eyebrows furrowed slightly. I moved my hand away and climbed on top of him, already naked since we never got dressed after the shower.  
His hands instantly went to my hips as his eyes flew open and he smiled up at me.  
“I’m sorry I woke you up” I whispered as I lowered myself down onto him.  
“Do not be sorry for that” he said through clenched teeth as I started to move on him.  
“Wake me up like this anytime you want”   
He reached up and pulled me down to him and wrapped his arms under mine. He held onto my shoulders as he drove himself up into me and I moaned out for him.  
I was on my second orgasm when he pulled out and finished to. We cleaned ourselves up again and fell back asleep tangled in each others arms again.

The next time I opened my eyes, I had woken myself up moaning.  
“You are a hard sleeper” he said over my shoulder as his fingers went in and out of me.  
“Oh my god” I moaned out as he sent me over the edge again.  
“Pay back Love” he said with a laugh before he rolled me over and I buried my face in his chest.  
“I’m so sore”  
“I bet you are” he laughed out as he squeezed me into him.


	7. Chapter 7

Neither of us attempted to leave the room until well into the evening. Knowing that his hectic life would start back tomorrow was enough to keep me content with only leaving the bed for the bathroom. We ordered room service and even ate our food in the bed together.   
Eventually, we got up and made sure that all of our things were packed and ready to go for the next morning. I didn’t have a clue where we were headed, but it didn’t really matter. I was with Oli, I was safe, and he would distract me anytime I brought up the subject of how shit my life was going to be when I did return home. Because that would have to happen. I couldn’t stay on the bus with him forever. There were 2 weeks left of North America part of the tour and I intended to enjoy being with him while I could.  
We ended up back in the main room with the rest of the guys for a bit, and I eventually decided to go take advantage of the bath tub one more time. Oli had filled me in about how tiny the shower on the bus was and how it was impossible to actually enjoy using it.  
I went into the bedroom and got out clean night clothes before I went into the bathroom and ran the water. I filled the tub up as high as it would go without spilling into the floor and then I cut the jets on and laid back. I let my eyes close and rested my head on the back of the tub as the hot water and jets helped ease the soreness all over my body. When I raised my head and opened my eyes, I saw Oli leaned against the door frame watching me with his arms folded over his chest.  
“Don’t get any ideas”   
A smile formed on his lips before he dropped his arms and walked over to the side of the tub and sat down in the floor beside it. He rested his chin on the edge and I moved closer to him and did the same. We sat in content silence just watching each other for a long time before he kissed the tip of my nose and left the room, pulling the door shut behind him. I smiled to myself as I returned to my previous spot and relaxed again. My thoughts started to swarm, and I was having a hard time concentrating on one thing at a time. I started off thinking about how incredibly happy that I am to be here right now. With him. I tried to describe to myself how happy I actually was, but even my brain couldn’t come up with the proper words with only myself listening. How could I possibly express it to him? I would hope that he already knows. He hasn’t flat out told me exactly how he feels, but I feel like I know. Then I second guessed that. What if I was just painting a picture in my head and heart of how I wanted him to feel? What if now that we had gone as far as we can go, he doesn’t want me here anymore? The what if’s started my spiral and before long I was sitting straight up in the tub trying to even out my breathing.   
Right in the middle of my self induced melt down, the door opened and Oli stuck his head in.  
“I’m going to try to get some sleep Love. Feel free to stay in here as long as you like”  
Right as he finished the sentence, he looked at me weirdly before he walked into the room and kneeled down beside the tub.  
“What’s wrong Y/n?”  
“I’m okay” I forced out.  
“Why are you lying to me?” he asked as his hand came out and he tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear.  
“My brain is fucking me up I guess”  
“Come on” he replied as he stood and grabbed a towel and held it out for me.  
I pulled the plug on the tub and stepped into the towel and he wrapped it around me before he pulled me into him.  
“Tell your brain that I said to piss off” he said as he squeezed me tight into his chest. He didn’t ask any more questions and I didn’t know if I was happy about that or not. In a way I wanted to get it out there. But then again, I was scared to hear what he might say about it.  
He left the room while I got myself dressed and when I came out, he was laying in the bed on his back with his shirt off and his arm over his face. I crawled in beside him and he instantly reached out for me. He wrapped his other arm around me, and I laid my head on his chest. His fingers ran softly up and down my arm and it didn’t take me long to fall into a deep sleep.

When I woke up, I was alone in the room and I couldn’t hear anything anywhere else. I pulled myself out of the bed and went out into the main room to find it also empty. The bags that had been by the door the night before were now gone. I started to panic. I ran for my phone and saw that it was a little after 7am. I knew we were supposed to pull out by 8. I could hear my heart beating in my ears like a bass drum as my mind started to wrap around the fact that he had left me here. My fears were coming true right in front of my eyes. I scrolled down to his name in my phone and clicked on it to call and as it started to ring, I heard the door open as I heard his ringtone go off. I jerked my head and looked at him and as soon as my eyes found his, my feet started moving. I went to him as fast as I could and buried my face in his chest. I felt my tears falling and could hear myself sobbing but I couldn’t stop it.   
“Hey? What’s going on?” he asked as he tried to push me back so he could look at me.  
“I thought you left me” I said into his chest. Relief and embarrassment mixed together as he held me while I cried.  
“Left you? Are you joking?” he almost whispered.  
“Everyone was gone and all the bags”  
“And that was your first thought Y/n? That I left you? I’m not doing something right here then. I was just taking down some bags” he replied with a sad tone to his voice.  
I didn’t have a response for that.   
I calmed myself down enough to put on my clothes that I had laid out the night before. I brushed my teeth and then made sure all of my stuff was in my bag before I walked back into the main room to see him sitting on the couch with his hands over his face and elbows on his knees. When he heard me approach, he put on a half smile before he stood up.  
“Ready?” he asked as he reached out and took my suitcase out of my hands and lead me to the door.   
It felt weird. Like there was now some kind of invisible barrier between us that I had created with my panicked thoughts. I didn’t know how to fix it or even approach it, so I didn’t try.  
I followed him out the door of the hotel and over to the bus that had been pulled up right outside the door. He stepped aside and let me get on the bus first and then followed behind me. Jordan was sitting at the small dining table with headphones in as he stared at the screen on his laptop. Lee was sitting next to him with his guitar like they were working on something already. The other guys were scattered around looking like they were in their own worlds. I glanced back at Oli who just looked at me with a blank expression on his face before he passed by me and took my suitcase to the back of the bus. I didn’t belong here. I needed to leave.

I sat down on one of the small couches and Oli sat near me. Conversation started going with all the guys that I didn’t know a thing about, so I eventually took my phone and went and laid in Oli’s bunk. I pulled the curtain closed and opened up a book that I had started a while back. I had lost myself in the story, so when the curtain pulled back and Oli stuck his head in, I jumped and dropped me phone.  
“Didn’t mean to scare you” he said as he sat down on the edge of the bed.  
“It’s okay”  
“This feels weird. Did I do something wrong?” he asked after he ran his hand down his face and then dropped his head slightly.  
“You didn’t. It’s all me Oli”  
“What’s going on then?”  
“I don’t belong here. You know that as well as I do. I should probably go home” I said, fighting back the tears that were threatening to spill out.  
“Is that what you want? Because I don’t want that. I want you here Y/n. Can’t you see how happy you make me?”  
I felt my heart speed up as I looked up at him and I could swear that he was fighting back his own tears.  
“Don’t leave” he let out after I didn’t respond.  
I nodded my head up and down and he shot me a smile before he laid his head over into my lap.  
When he left the bunk and went back to the other guys, I felt less heavy. I knew that I should have been more open about how I was really feeling, but him saying that I in fact do make him happy was enough to push away my thoughts for now.

We arrived in Ohio for the next show a little after 2pm. I stayed on the bus while the guys went in to see the stage and do sound check. I was laid back in the bunk reading when a message popped up on my phone.  
::Get dressed::  
::I don’t have to be off the bus for a few more hours Oli::  
::I want to take you to dinner Love::  
I smiled at my phone before I threw it to the side and climbed out of the bunk. I hadn’t brought any dressy stuff with me and I only owned one dress to begin with, so I was just going to have to make my hair and makeup look amazing to counter act the ripped up skinny jeans and flannel I had pulled out to wear. I got dressed right beside the bunk since the bus was empty and I knew no one would be back for a while. Then came the task of trying to curl my hair in the tiny bathroom. It held the only mirror so I did the best I could. I pinned the sides back out of my face with bobby pins and then started on my makeup. I hadn’t worn a full face of make up in a long time and I’m pretty sure Oli had never seen me with it on other than in pictures. I never do all that for concerts. No point when I would sweat it off anyways. My hair was usually in a ponytail as well. Once I was finished, I studied myself in the small mirror and nodded my head. It would have to do. I pulled on my black vans and was shoving my phone into my back pocket when Oli walked onto the bus.  
“Holy hell” he said with a smile as he walked towards me. I felt my cheeks go hot and I rolled my eyes at him.  
“I feel like I should change then” he said as he held his arms out to his sides and looked down at himself. I let my eyes go over him in his black skinny jeans and Drop dead shirt with the sleeves cut out. I bit my lip as my eyes went back up to his face and I saw him smirking at me.  
“Please stay just like that” I replied.  
He cocked his head to the side before he closed the distance between us and pushed his lips into mine. When he tried to pull away, I grabbed onto the front of his shirt and pulled him back. His hand went to the side of my face as he parted my lips with his tongue. I let my hands go to the bottom of his shirt and I pushed it up enough to get my hands underneath it to go over his stomach before I grabbed at the top of his jeans. He pulled away and grabbed my wrists.  
“It’s either that or food Love” he said as he smiled down at me.  
I poked my bottom lip out at him, causing him to laugh as he laced his fingers with mine and lead me off of the bus. I was prepared to say fuck the food.

We climbed into the backseat of a cab and it didn’t take long for us to pull into a restaurant. We were taken to a table in the back away from other people. It wasn’t a fancy place. More like a hometown mom and pop place and I didn’t mind at all. This was technically our first date and as that realization hit me, I felt myself get nervous. Completely ridiculous I know, but it was happening none the less.  
We both ordered a beer to drink with our food and the more we sat and talked, the more at ease I got. When I would finish a beer, he would order me another one.  
“Are you trying to get me drunk Oli?”   
“Of course not” he replied with a cheeky grin.  
“This is my last one then. I want to actually be able to watch the show tonight”   
“Where would you like to watch the show? I can put you where ever you want to be” he asked as he propped one leg over the other and leaned back in his chair.  
“You know my first choice”  
“Whose going to save you when I get the crowd going then?” he asked with a smile.  
“You mean when you start yelling Pooosh it back” I said in my horrible English accent, causing him to snort.  
“Is that how you hear me?” he asked, still laughing.  
“Mhhm. With your crumpets and wankas and fooking shite” I continued.  
“That’s enough of that then innit?” he said as he grabbed for my beer bottle to pull it away.  
“I was joking” I replied, trying to stop laughing.  
“You know you love me and my fooking shite” he said as he leaned into the table and propped his elbows up.  
“Do I?”  
His eyes went big for half a second before he scooted his chair back and threw a one hundred dollar bill on the table and reached down for my hand.  
“Ready?”  
I took his hand and we got back inside of a cab and headed back to the bus. Once inside, All the guys were moving around and getting themselves ready for the show. It was like a madhouse as Jordan jumped up and down and Oli stood in the middle of the bus warming up his voice and holding his hands out in his signature way.  
I sat on one of the couches and tried to stay out of the way as I watched them all go through their typical preshow things.   
“30 minutes until doors guys!” someone yelled from the bus door, causing everyone to get ready to head out.  
“Come on if you want your spot” Oli said as he pulled me up from the couch.  
I felt the excitement go through me and then laughed at myself. It made no sense that I got this excited to go watch him perform up close when I could probably just ask him to sing to me at any given moment and he would.   
I pulled the flannel off, knowing that I wouldn’t want to keep up with it once the show started. Oli looked down at me and it was like a light bulb went off in his head.  
“Hold on” he said as he disappeared out of the bus. He came back minutes later and threw me a t-shirt. When I held it out, I saw the Drop Dead logo across the front and could have had a heart attack right then and there.  
“Don’t look so shocked Love. All you had to do was ask” he said with a smile as I pulled the shirt over my head.  
He held my hand as we walked into the back door and then he passed me off to a tall guy wearing an ear piece. And a security shirt.  
“Let her get where ever she wants” he informed the man before he leaned down and kissed me with both hands on either side of my face.  
“Have fun and don’t get fucking hurt please”  
“Then easy on the Pooosh it back’s” I said back, causing him to let out a laugh before he pecked my lips again and disappeared.

I was right in the center of the stage up against the fence when the doors opened, and it looked like the zombie apocalypse was happening. People swarmed the stage, fighting for a spot. I gripped the metal rail and didn’t budge. I ended up in between two guys who looked a little younger than me and they quickly got into a conversation with me in between them.  
Before long, the opening band started, and all of the focus went to the stage. At one point I felt my back pocket vibrate and I pulled my phone out to look at it.  
::I see you::  
I quickly darted my eyes to the left side of the stage and didn’t see anything. I looked to the right and I could make out the figures of people standing there but that’s it.  
::I don’t see you::  
::You will in about 3 more songs::  
I put my phone away and turned my attention back to the band. As soon as they finished, the crowd got antsy. One of the guys beside me was bitching about how long it took to set up for the next band and I rolled my eyes to myself.   
“You are gonna get demolished in that spot” the guy to my right said.  
“I think I’ll be okay” I said back while shrugging my shoulders.  
“Have you seen them before? Oliver Sykes will stop the show if a pit doesn’t break out when he wants it to”  
I just nodded my head at the statement.   
The crowd went nuts as each member came out onto the stage and when Oli finally appeared, I found myself going right along with them. I was jumping up and down and screaming so loud that I knew I wouldn’t have a voice later.   
I sang along to the songs and leaned over the fence banging my head to the beat. I was having the time of my life as I lost myself in the music. I had almost forgotten who I had arrived with when I saw Oli come off of the stage and into the crowd. He went around giving high fives and hugs and when he got to me his smile was huge. He put his forehead to mine as he sang into the mic and everybody around me lost their shit trying to grab and pull at him.  
When the song ended, he wrapped his arms around my neck and yelled into my ear,  
“I fucking love you!” before he gave me a quick peck and climbed back onto the stage.   
I was as shocked as everyone around me was. I don’t think that anyone heard what he had said though other than me. All they saw was what he did. I couldn’t close my mouth as I watched him start the next song.   
Half way through the song he had knelt down on the stage directly in front of me and he held eye contact with me while he sang. I finally forced my mouth to close, but I knew that the look on my face was telling him that I was freaking the hell out.  
“Yeah I said it” he yelled into the mic before he winked at me and moved on around the stage. 

By the end of the show, I was a sweaty exhausted mess. My throat and my neck were hurting, and I couldn’t wait to find something to drink. I waited for the crowd to thin out before I yelled over the gate to the security guard that had helped me to my spot earlier.  
“How do I get back there to him?”  
One of the guys that had been beside me was lingering and he jerked his head my way.  
“Probably show your tits or something. Isn’t that what most groupies do?”  
Typically, I would have fired something back at him but all I cared about right then was getting the hell out of this crowd.  
The security guy was talking into a walkie talkie and I was hoping like hell he was trying to figure out what to do with me.  
“Hey that’s that one chick!” I heard a female voice yell out it didn’t take long for people to start crowding around me. I was seconds from climbing over the fence myself when I felt arms go around me and pull me up.  
“Thank god” I let out as I was sat down on my feet and pulled towards the side of the stage and up a set of stairs.  
We were headed straight for the back door when I saw it fly open and Oli came bounding towards me. I ran to him and wrapped my arms around his waist as my face went to his sweat covered shirt.  
“Love I’m sweaty as hell and I know I stink” he laughed out as he tried to push me away.  
“I love it. No. I love you” I said as I raised my head up to go into his neck. He went still for split second before he wrapped his arms around me, and he let out a laugh.  
“I wasn’t sure considering your facial expressions for the rest of the show” he laughed out.  
“I do love you Oli” I said into his neck.

After we were back on the bus and headed to where ever we were supposed to be next, everyone took turns in the shower. I went before Oli and laid down in the bunk to wait on him. When he pulled the curtain back, I scooted over to give him room on the small bed.  
His arms went around me, and we curled into each other for a while before his lips found my neck and he worked his hand down my body until he was inside of my sleep shorts.  
“How will this work?” I breathed out as I gripped onto his shirt.  
“Want to find out?”  
I nodded my head up and down quickly as he pushed me onto my back. That was not going to work. His legs were too long and the bunk above his was too close. I pushed him onto his back and tried to take over but ran into the same problems.  
“This is fucked” he groaned out as I laid back down beside him.  
“Try this” I replied and rolled onto my side facing away from him. He lifted my leg and went back inside of me and we both let out a moan at the same time.  
“That might work huh?” he said into my ear. I leaned my head back against his shoulder and he rested the side of his face on mine as he kept his slow pace. It wasn’t frantic. It wasn’t us ripping each others clothes off to reach the finish line quickly. It was just us feeling each other and being as close as we could. He let his hand come up and rest on my throat. Not squeezing it, just holding it as he kept his steady rhythm.   
When my orgasm hit, it was so intense that I had to put one hand on the wall in front of me to ground myself. I let out a whimper as my body shook against him and then he pulled away from me and finished as well.   
After he had cleaned up, he pulled me back into him and I laid my head on his chest as he spoke softly into my ear.  
“Please don’t break my heart Y/n. I will love you forever if you will let me”  
“I would never break your heart Oli. I don’t ever want you to stop loving me” I replied before he kissed the top of my head and held me into him as we both fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The last 2 weeks had felt more like hours than actual days. The last show of the North American tour would start in less than 2 hours and as I sat on the bunk and shoved all of my stuff into my suitcase, I had to fight back the tears that I knew were going to come out one way or another eventually. There was no way that I could go with him even though I wanted to. I didn’t have a passport and it would take 6 weeks to get one. By then, the tour will have already been over for a few weeks and Oli would be back home. There hadn’t been any definite plans set for the future other than that he wanted me to come see him once I was able to. I was terrified of that. There’s a big difference between flying alone for 2 hours and flying alone for over 15 hours. Not to mention the numerous stops I would have to make. The thought of rushing around the airport by myself to find where I was supposed to be was enough to make me panic.   
I closed my suitcase up and laid on my back in the bunk. Leaving him was going to be the worst thing I could ever imagine.   
I heard someone get onto the bus and knew that it was Oli coming to get me. I had decided to stay on the side of the stage this time, so I had extra time to get my stuff together before they played.  
“Please don’t look so sad” he said as he looked down at me laying in the bunk.  
I sat up and plastered a fake smile on my face, causing him to shake his head at me.  
“Nice try” he said as I let him pull me up. He laced his fingers with mine and lead me out of the bus and into the back door of the building. He didn’t let go of my hand as we watched the opening band finish up their set together. He kept a firm grip right up until the rest of his band was on the stage and then he kissed my cheek before he went out.  
I tried to let the music take over, but it was a lost cause. As I watched him hold on to the same energy that he had every single time he took the stage, all I felt was utter sadness. I was anxious for the show to end so that I could spend what little time I had left with him. At the same time, I didn’t want it to end. When it ended that meant that it was over. In 7 hours I would be getting on a plane to go back home.   
He said his thank you’s and the band left the stage. He came right to me and hugged me into him and held me there until he had to go back out for the encore. When it was really over, we went back to the bus together and he got straight into the shower. I knew that the other guys would be on at any time and I wanted just a little bit of alone time with him so bad. We hadn’t had any in 2 weeks other than closing the curtain on the bunk, but everyone knew what we were doing and could hear anything that we said.   
I thought about joining him in the shower. I knew that it was too small for anything to happen in there, but it would be just the 2 of us all alone for at least a few minutes. Before I could bring myself to go in though, he came out. His hair was wet and when he joined me on the bunk and laid his head on my stomach, I felt it soak my shirt.  
“Did you even dry off?”   
“I got in and out as quick as I could” he said with a small laugh.  
“The guys are going out for a bit, so we have the whole bus to ourselves. At least until one of them gets to drunk to function any longer” he let me know before he lifted his head off of my stomach and looked up at me.  
When his eyes met mine, I felt the lump form in my throat and put my hands over my face.  
“Come here Love” he said in a soft tone as he laid beside me and pulled me into him.  
“It’s not forever. You are coming to me as soon as you got your passport in. 6 weeks sounds like a long time, but it will pass by before we know it. I will be going mental to” he said as he ran his hand up and down my back soothingly.  
“It’s going to be so weird not seeing you every day”  
“If you think that you can get out of seeing me that easy then you have lost your mind. I will be video calling you so much that you are going to be sick of me and not even want to come to me” he replied with a laugh.  
“I’m actually terrified of making that flight” I blurted out.  
“It’s a long one for sure. But just think, I’ll be at the airport waiting for you when you land” he said as he let go of me and pushed me onto my back and leaned over me.  
“I think that maybe we should spend the next few hours not thinking about all of that” he said as he lowered his head, and his lips went into my neck.  
And that’s exactly what we did. He took away my sadness as he showered me with every bit of affection that he could.  
We were still laying in the bunk panting and trying to recover when the other guys appeared. I scrambled to pull my clothes back on as Oli made himself decent and got out of the bunk, pulling the curtain closed behind him.  
It was already after 3am as everyone on the bus started gathering all of their stuff and packing it away for their own flights that would leave from the same airport tomorrow evening. I opened the curtain and sat on the edge of the bunk and watched all of them interacting as they went along. I was exhausted but not concerned about sleep since my flight would be almost 4 hours this time. I would sleep then and then when I made it home.   
When Oli was satisfied that he had everything packed, he came and laid back down beside me. As the sun came up, his arms stayed tightly around me, and I kept my face as far into his neck as it would go. Neither of us were prepared to let go when the bus stopped, and we knew we were at the airport. My flight would leave in a little over 2 hours and I knew that I had to get through security and to the gate.  
I pried myself out of his arms and got off of the bunk before he could pull me back down. It had been discussed that he wouldn’t be walking me to my gate because it would cause too much of a scene and nobody was prepared to deal with that. So he carried my suitcase off of the bus and sat it down before he pulled me into him and squeezed me tight.  
“Let me know when you land. I won’t get the message until I land myself, but I want to know that you made it either way. I will call you but it will be tomorrow some time” he said as he squeezed me hard one more time and then leaned down, pushing his lips to mine firmly, and then he went right back onto the bus.  
I stood in shock for a second before I realized that it was probably for the best that we didn’t drag this out.  
I checked my bag in and made it through security without any problems. I took a seat by a window at my gate and watched planes come and go as I waited to board. Once in my seat on the plane, I pulled out my phone to send him one last message before we took off.  
::I love you Oli::  
I held my phone in my hand, wanting it to go off so bad before we took off. Just as the seatbelt light came on and the stewardess started her speech, I felt it vibrate.  
::I love you back::  
When the plane finally took off, I reclined my seat and closed my eyes. 

I pulled into my spot at my apartment a little after 4pm. I wanted nothing more than to shower and then get into my bed but when I walked in and hit the light switch, nothing happened. I had a small feeling that would be the case and honestly don’t know why I expected anything less. I had spent the last bit of my money to pay my phone bill. I sat down on the couch and pulled out my phone and called Lisa. It took her only seconds to tell me to come to her place. She had a spare bedroom and even offered to pay for a storage building to put all of my furniture in. John arrived a little after 6 and we got my bedroom furniture loaded into his truck as well as all of my clothes. We would take everything else to the storage building the next day and then I would drop my keys off at the office. My lease had been up for months so I knew it wouldn’t be a huge deal.  
I followed behind John on the 20 minute drive to Lisa’s house and he helped us get my bed together before he left.  
“I hate to be like this but if I don’t sleep soon then I will for real die” I let her know as I threw myself face first onto the bed and closed my eyes. I didn’t hear her respond as I drifted off to sleep.  
As soon as my brain started to function again, my eyes flew open.  
“Shit!” I yelled out as I dove for my phone. I had forgotten to message Oli. I saw the time and knew that he had to be home by now or at least very close to it.  
::I made it and I’m so sorry for not messaging you. Shit went downhill fast as soon as I got home::  
I laid my phone down and drifted back to sleep.

I felt someone pushing on my shoulder and let out a groan. I turned over and saw John, Lisa, and Amber all staring down at me.  
“Did you want to go move all your shit or are you going to sleep the rest of the day?” John asked as my eyes adjusted.  
I instantly went for my phone.  
“Relax. He started blowing it up hours ago. I answered and filled him in on everything and he told me to let you sleep” Lisa let me know.  
I nodded my head and stood up and stretched.  
I got a shower before I called him.  
“I was giving you another hour before I called again” he said as soon as I answered.  
“I’m sorry. I think I died after I finally had somewhere to die that is”  
“Everything will be fine Love. I’m going to send you some money to get by until you can get to me”  
“I don’t want you to do that Oli” I groaned out, knowing that I should just accept it.  
“I’m doing it either way. I can western union it as soon as it stops raining out”  
“Will you melt?” I asked with a laugh.  
“I’m not riding my bike in the rain Love”  
“Ah, I forgot that you have something against cars” I laughed back.

We ended the call and headed to my old apartment to move everything out. It didn’t take us very long and I dropped my keys off without any issues. Everything was loaded into the storage building and as John pulled the door down, I felt tears going down my face.  
“It will be okay Y/n. You can stay with me as long as you need to. I’m excited about it actually” Lisa let me know.

Oli messaged to let me know that he had sent me some money so Lisa and I stopped at the nearest Walgreens before we headed back to her house. The cashier gave me a bit of a hard time, thinking that I was pulling some kind of prank on her, before she finally typed all of the information in and gave me the money.  
“I can’t say that I blame her” Lisa let me know with a laugh once we were back inside of my car.  
I spent the remainder of the evening organizing my new room how I wanted it before I joined Lisa on the couch to watch a movie. She paused it when my phone rang, knowing who it was going to be.  
I hit the button to answer the video call and Oli appeared on the screen.  
“Sorry I didn’t call sooner. I hung out with the guys for a while after the show” he said, slurring his words.  
“Don’t say you are sorry for that. I’ve been hogging you for weeks now”  
“What are you doing Love?” he asked.  
“We are watching a movie”  
“Let me watch it with you” he said with a smile and I hit the button to turn the screen towards the tv and propped the phone on my stomach. The movie was unpaused and minutes later we could hear Oli snoring loudly. I picked my phone up and saw his sleeping face on the screen. I took a few screenshots before I ended the call.

When Lisa left for work the next morning, I got myself presentable and went to get my passport. That took up the majority of my morning and I decided to stop at the mall and get lunch at my favorite Chinese place before I headed back to the house. I ended up roaming around in and out of stores to keep myself from going and sitting alone. I wasn’t used to all the down time and I hadn’t been alone in a long ass time. I found myself in spencer’s flipping through the posters in the back.   
“Those are buy one get one half off by the way” a girl said as she went passed me carrying a box into the back room.  
I had landed on one that I really wanted. It was black light activated and I knew it would look cool as hell hanging above my bed in my room. I searched for it in the little boxes and when I finally found it, I decided to get another one since they were on sale. As I was flipping, I came to face to face with Oli. It was a black and white poster, and he was on the edge of that stage screaming into the mic. My eyes were searching for it’s box before my brain had even registered what I was doing. This was dumb right? I could just go and print off some pictures of him that I had taken myself for half the cost. But I wanted it.  
I paid for the posters and got my food and headed home.  
I was standing on my bed trying my best to hang the posted on the ceiling right above where I would be sleeping every night when Lisa walked in.  
“That’s a new level of obsession” she laughed out before kicking her shoes off and standing on my bed to help me. We got the poster up and I hung the other as we made small talk. 

I woke up the next morning and my eyes instantly went to the ceiling. I didn’t regret the decision. I loved being able to see him as soon as I opened my eyes. The real man was better but this would work for now.  
I got myself dressed and decided to go job hunting. I couldn’t keep letting Oli send me money. I knew that it would be hard to find somewhere that was willing to work with that fact that I would be going to the UK soon for god knows how long, but after my 4th stop at a salon, I realized just how hard it actually was. People wanted details as to why and I didn’t want to go into all that. I just wanted to be me and get the job because I was good at what I did. Not because of who my boyfriend is.  
I had stopped at a coffee shop downtown and was sitting at the counter when a group of guys walked in that I recognized from the local music scene. We waved at each other and that was the extent of our interactions until I overheard their conversation from the table they had sat at behind me.  
“Yeah man, it’s gonna be awesome having another place to play around here. I met the owners the other day and they are planning on trying to get some big name bands to come down. It’s pretty cool that they have that little café to. The other places don’t have that so they are already making a name for themselves”  
I turned my head to look at them and caught the guys eye who had been talking.  
“Have you been by to check it out yet?” he asked once he saw me looking.  
“I don’t even know what you are talking about. I’ve been.. uh.. out of town for a while”  
“Oh you should go check it out. It’s right around the corner in the big building that has been sitting empty forever. It’s called The Rave. They are opening this weekend” he continued.  
“Where have you been? I’m used to seeing you at all the shows?” another guy asked.  
“That’s top secret information” I replied with a smile. He squinched his eyes at me before his attention went back to the group and they started their conversation back.  
I finished my coffee and threw my bag over my shoulder and headed out. I was almost to my car when my curiosity got the best of me. I walked past where I had parked and went down the sidewalk and around the corner. I saw a woman standing outside of the big building and as I walked up, she looked over and smiled at me.  
“Word spreads fast around here I see”  
“It does. And I’m nosey” I let her know as I approached.  
“I’m not complaining at all. I wasn’t expecting to have this much interest before we even opened though. I’m Samantha” she said as he put her hand out her me to shake.  
“Y/n” I replied as I shook her hand.  
“Want to look around?”  
I nodded my head as she opened the door, and I followed her in. It was obvious how hard they had worked on the building. A man said hello as he climbed down a ladder and walked our way.  
“Another tour?” he asked Samantha with a smile.  
I introduced myself and he told me that his name was Todd. They both showed me around the venue and when we headed back to the front he pushed open a door off to the side and held it open for me.  
“This will be where we serve drinks and snacks. I hear that none of the other places are doing this”  
“They are not. They even get pissed if we bring food in” I let him know as I looked around. I followed Samantha back out the front door and as we stopped on the sidewalk, the idea hit me.  
“Hey you wouldn’t happen to be looking for help would you?”  
“Well, we talked about hiring someone to run the snack counter on the weekends. Is that something you would be interested in? It wouldn’t pay much and would only be for about 6 hours on Fridays and Saturdays” she let me know.  
“I would for sure be interested in it. I do need to let you know that in a few weeks I will be going to the UK for a while”  
“The UK? That’s a long ways away. What’s there?” she asked and even though I knew it was coming I cringed.  
“My boyfriend lives there. I actually just got home from being with him”  
“That’s a hell of a long distance relationship” she said with wide eyes.  
I felt the doubt coming off of her and knew that I was running out of options. I sucked in a breath and looked up towards the sky for a second before I spoke again.  
“He is in a band. With you running a venue for metal music then I’m almost certain that you know who he is. I would love to not tell you though so that you would just hire me for me”  
“If I say that you are hired first then will you tell me?” she asked as she gave me a smile.  
“Only if you mean it” I laughed out.  
“Okay. You can start Friday. Who is it?” she pressed on.  
“He is in Bring Me The Horizon” I breathed out.  
“Oh wow! Todd loves that band!” and before I could respond she had opened the door back up and yelled inside for him.  
He stepped out, wiping his hands on his pants.  
“I havev hired Y/n to work at the snack counter on the weekends. I know you didn’t want to hire anyone right now but once you find out that she is dating someone from one of your favorite bands then I think you will be okay with my decision” she blurted out like she was proud of herself.  
“Oh yeah? Which band?” he asked me.  
“Bring Me The Horizon”  
“Well I’ll be damned” he replied with a shocked expression.  
“Let me guess, you look like the drummer kind of girl” he continued as he looked me over.  
“Nope”  
“Hmm, bass?”  
“No again” I replied with a laugh.  
“Then tell me”  
“Oh shit” I breathed out. I hadn’t said it out loud to anyone besides my close friends. I knew that anyone who paid attention to the music news would know but my name hadn’t been put out and the only pictures they had, my face was either not showing or distorted from them trying to zoom in.  
“My boyfriend is Oliver Sykes”  
He paused for a second as he looked me over again.  
“Okay I can see it now. Got yourself a front man” he laughed out before the realization hit him and he started firing off questions. It was comical to see a guy who had to be at least 10 years older than me acting like a fangirl. I gave him vague answers and once he seemed satisfied, I made my exit.

::I got a job::  
::I’m happy for you. Unless it interrupts you coming here::  
::It won’t I had to tell them. Then I had to answer a million questions. I’ll be working at a venue and the guy that owns it is a huge fan::  
::Name dropped did you?::  
::I wasn’t given much of a choice::  
::You know I don’t mind::

I went to sleep that night feeling more relieved. At least I would have some kind of money coming in and I could hear live music while I worked. I could always go back to working in a salon in the future.


	9. Chapter 9

The first weekend at the venue went by without many issues. I picked up on what I was supposed to be doing pretty quickly. I got to see some people that I hadn’t seen in a long time which was nice.  
I got to the venue for my second Saturday and was restocking the shelf with chips when I heard someone clear their throat behind me. It was still early, and nobody should have been there besides Samantha and Todd and the bands, so it startled me. I swung my head around and saw Andy standing at the counter.  
“Hey” I said as I stood up and went over to the counter.  
“I heard you were working here. Had to come see for myself considering you haven’t answered any of my messages in weeks”  
“To be fair, I haven’t answered many people” I let him know.  
“Because of your new rock star boyfriend?”  
“You heard about that huh?” I asked as I turned and went back to stocking the shelves.  
“Everybody heard about it. I knew it was you as soon as I saw the pictures online. How did you manage that one?” he said with a tone that let me know that he didn’t approve.  
“I’m working Andy”  
“I have a job you can do” he said as he leaned onto the counter.  
“I’ll be sure to let my rock star boyfriend know that you offered me a job” I shot back.  
“I’m sure he is off where ever the hell he is giving some other chick the same job. People like that don’t go without Y/n” he said with a laugh.  
“You think so? We can find out” I replied as I stood up and pulled my phone out of my back pocket”  
He watched me nervously as I scrolled down to Oli’s name and typed out a message.  
::Someone from my past is fucking with me. He offered me a “job” and said that you are probably doing the same thing right now::  
I hit send and darted my eyes back to Andy.  
“How did that work out for you?” he said with a nervous laugh.  
My phone started going off and I held it out to show him Oli’s name on the screen. His jaw fell open as I answered the call and hit speaker phone.  
“Some guy had the balls to offer my girl a job? Put the idiot on the phone”  
I could hear the sounds in the background and knew that he was getting ready to go on stage.  
“Oh he can hear you” I let him know as I held the phone out closer to Andy.  
“Listen here you little fuck. You don’t know shit about me and what I do. I would highly advise that you get the hell away from my girl within the next 3 seconds. I’m in just the right mood to get on a plane and rearrange some teeth tonight” Oli yelled out into the phone causing even my eyes to go big.  
Andy shot me a look and without a word he left the counter and went out the door.  
“That seemed to work” I laughed into the phone after I took it off speaker.  
“Who the fuck was that?” he yelled back.  
“Someone from my past. I’m sorry. I guess I shouldn’t have called like that, but he was being a fucking cunt”  
“A fucking cunt is right. I have to go Love” he replied before he was gone.  
Andy must have took the warning seriously because the only other time I saw him that night was when I was leaned outside the door watching one of the bands play. He shot me a glance before he elbowed one of the guys standing next to him and they both started to laugh. I rolled my eyes, not giving a shit what they were saying.

The weeks were going by slow as hell. The weekends were the only time I even left the house and I felt myself getting lazier by the day. By the next Friday morning I had made the decision to start running again. I hadn’t in a long time, and I knew I needed to get myself together and find something to focus my energy on. I had just finished lacing up my sneakers when Lisa popped her head in my room.  
“Where are you going?”  
“I’m gonna go for a run. Want to come?” I asked.  
“Hell no. I may not be home when you get back though. Or for the rest of the night for that matter”  
“Things are going good with that one guy then?” I asked as I gave her a smile and grabbed my phone off the bed.  
“They are” she said as she wiggled her eyebrows at me.  
“I’ll manage by myself. Have a good night” I said before I headed out the door.  
“I know you will to” she said under her breath.  
“What?” I asked, pulling one of my headphones out of my ear.  
“Nothing. Be safe!”  
I put my headphones back in and headed out. I ran the neighborhood behind the house for over an hour before I made it back home. I realized that I hadn’t heard from Oli yet and knew that he was back home by now. They played their last show the night before though, so he was probably catching up on some sleep.   
::I miss you::  
I sent the message and tossed my phone on to my bed before I gathered my clothes for work and got into the shower.  
I checked my phone when I got out and had nothing. He would message sooner or later.  
I got to the venue and started stocking everything for the night, checking my phone periodically. By the time the doors opened, I had let my brain go to all kinds of places. I sent him several more messages through out the night and got no response. I started to message Jordan but knew that he would probably be asleep considering it was almost 2am there. Then it hit me that Mat was most likely still awake.  
::Hey, have you heard from Oli? Because I haven’t::  
I sent the message before I got swamped at the counter. By the time I got to check my phone again I had a notification and frantically opened it. It was Mat.  
::He is okay::  
Was all it said.  
::Why isn’t he responding to me?::  
Nothing.   
I waited to get paid for the night before I headed home. It was almost midnight and I was exhausted from my brain running wild all night long. I parked out front and Lisa’s car wasn’t there, and I was a little upset about it. I needed someone to talk to who I knew could calm my thoughts, but I had no one at the moment. I unlocked the door and stepped inside. All the lights were out, and I didn’t even bother cutting them on as I tossed my bag onto the couch and kicked my shoes into the floor. I was headed straight to bed so as I went, I pulled my pants off and wiggled my bra out of my shirt. I got to my room and flipped my light on and let out a screamed as Oli smiled at me from my bed.  
“Hello Love” he said with a laugh as I realized that this was actually happening and I ran at him, tackling him down onto my bed.  
“Happy to see me then?” he asked as I planted kisses all over his face.  
“I’ve never been more happy in my entire life” I let him know before I went right back to smothering him with kisses.  
“I got on a plane as soon as I got off stage last night. I wanted to surprise you” he laughed out as he tried to hold me back away from him.  
“You did” I squealed as I tried to fight his hands away from my shoulders.  
“Good to know that your friend can keep secrets” he replied, realizing that he was going to lose this battle and finally letting me have my way with him.  
He sat up with me straddling his waist and I pulled his shirt off with one swift movement before my lips were on his and my hands were at the button on his pants.  
He pulled my own shirt over my head and threw it into the floor before letting his hands go up and down my back.  
“I missed you”  
“I got the text” he replied with a laugh before he flipped us over to where he was on top.  
My eyes landed on my ceiling and I felt embarrassment go all over me and he saw it.  
“I can either pretend that I didn’t already see that, or I can tell you that I hung a picture of you above my bed to” he said with a serious face.  
“You did not” I let out with wide eyes.  
“I did not” he laughed out before his lips went into my neck.

We spent hours making up for lost time before we both fell asleep wrapped in each others arms.   
When I opened my eyes the next morning I was met with his smell as he let his hand drag up and down my arm lazily.  
“It wasn’t a dream” I said into his neck, causing him to let out a laugh.  
“It wasn’t Love” he replied before rolling over to face me.  
“I have work later. I can’t leave them hanging” I let him know.  
“I wouldn’t expect you to. May want to give them a heads up though”  
“About what?” I asked.  
“That your boyfriend is coming to work security tonight” he said as he smiled back at me.  
“Oh shit. That is going to be a shit show Oli”  
“I can handle my own Love” he said before he kissed my forehead and got out of the bed.  
I grabbed my phone and sent Samantha a message.  
::I hate to do this to you. But Oli is in town and he wants to come to the show tonight. Is that okay?::  
::Are you joking? Todd is going to shit. Don’t tell him!::

I smiled at my phone before I got up and found Oli in the kitchen helping himself to the coffee pot.  
“One boss is on board. The other isn’t getting told and will probably have a heart attack when he sees you” I let him know.  
“Sounds like an interesting night then” he laughed out.

We arrived at the venue at my typical time and Samantha ran out the door like she had been waiting for me to pull up.  
“Hurry into the café! Todd is in the bathroom and I want to surprise him” she said without even acknowledging Oli.  
We were ushed into the door and through the other one. Oli followed me behind the counter and stood back watching me as I started my preps.  
“Weird having me watch you work innit?” he asked as I moved around in the small space. I shot him a smile before the door opened and Samantha appeared.  
“The cooler was working just fine earlier Sam” I heard Todd say as he entered the room and dropped the drink he had been holding. I imagine that he looked a lot like I did when I came face to face with Oli for the first time in the weird little clothing store years before.  
“Hello, I’m Oli”   
Todd finally snapped out of it and went to non stop talking as he grabbed Oli’s arm and pulled him out into the venue.  
Samantha gave me an apologetic look before she joined them. I laughed to myself as I finished setting everything up for the night. This was going to get wild. I don’t think Oli understands what is about to happen. This is a small town. People around here aren’t used to things like this at all.  
Just as I was finishing getting everything ready, I heard Oli’s voice on the microphone, and I went to stand beside the door. I laughed as I watched him being forced to do a sound check with Todd. He saw me and passed me a smile before he growled into the mic.  
I had taken my spot behind the counter, knowing that after people paid their cover that this was always their first stop. I was right of course and got flooded the minute the doors opened. It had just slowed down when another group of guys walked in and I spotted Andy instantly. He shot me a look as his friends paid for their stuff.  
“Not gonna say hi?” he asked as his friend left the room.  
“Wasn’t planning on it”  
“So you are too good for me now that you are with the famous guy?”  
“She was always too good for you mate” Oli said as he walked into the room and leaned over the counter to kiss my cheek. I wish I would have had enough time to pull out my phone and snap a picture of Andy’s face as it happened.  
“Fuck off then” Oli said once he turned around and took a step towards Andy.   
Andy let his eyes go between the two of us before he dramatically bowed down and left.  
“I can’t be going to jail in the states, now can I?” Oli said as he watched Andy leave.  
“I would prefer if you didn’t”  
I was actually shocked that people were behaving a lot better than I had imagined. Oli was asked for pictures and autographs and he spent time chatting with people but nothing crazy happened. Todd stayed glued to his side most of the night and by the time we were getting ready to leave, Oli had exchanged numbers with him and had promised to try to stop by with the rest of the guys next time they made it this way.

“I find it funny that this is exactly how I pictured this place to look” Oli said as he stared out the passenger window of my car.  
“Nothing special. I guess it’s not as big of a place as you are used to huh?” I replied.  
“That’s an understatement. I like it though. Seems quiet”

I pulled my car into my spot in Lisa’s driveway and we walked inside together. Lisa was standing in the kitchen leaned down in the fridge and when she closed it and headed our way, she had 2 beers in her hand. She passed them out before she plopped down on the couch and opened her.  
“I can’t believe it’s getting cold already. I thought we would at least make it to October this year before I had to cut the heat on in my car” she let out as she threw a blanket over her legs.  
“Cold?” Oli asked with his head tilted to the side.  
“I like it like this. When the days are in the 70’s and the nights drop down” I continued.  
“This is cold to you?” Oli asked, still looking confused.  
“Well yeah, It will be 30 degrees before long. No more cute clothes. Just jeans and hoodies for months” Lisa let him know.  
“This is not cold. If you think this is cold then you won’t survive across the pond Love” he directed towards me.  
“I didn’t think about that”  
I finished my beer and went to the kitchen to throw my bottle away before I headed into my room to get clothes to take a bath. I locked the door and started the water before I started pulling my clothes off.  
Just as I was about to step in, I heard the doorknob shaking and then the knocking started.  
“Open up”  
I unlocked the door and cracked it open to see what Oli wanted, but he pushed the door the rest of the way opened.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Taking a shower with you of course” he said with a grin before he pulled his shirt over his head.  
“I’m taking a bath Oli”   
“Not anymore you aren’t” he replied, and leaned over, unplugging the tub and flipping the shower on.  
“Don’t worry, I let Lisa know that she may want to put some headphones in” he continued with a laugh before he kicked his pants off and stepped into the shower.

Once it became painfully obvious that shower sex wasn’t going to be possible without a bench like in the hotel, height differences and all, we got out. Both over heating as we dried off. Oli pulled his pants back on and I wrapped up in my towel before I opened the door, and we went into my room. I hadn’t even gotten the door closed good before his arms were around me and he was pulling me towards my bed. No words were spoken or needed as we lost ourselves in each other for the next hour before falling asleep like we always did. Tangled together.

When I woke up the next morning, I felt his absence instantly. I let out a groan before I stretched widely and picked his shirt up out of the floor from the night before and pulled it on. As soon as I opened the door, I heard Lisa laughing in the kitchen. I turned the corner to find Oli sitting on the counter Indian style with a cup of coffee in his hands.   
“Morning Sunshine” she said as I entered the room.  
“More like afternoon. I thought you were going to sleep the day away” Oli said.  
“I probably could have”  
“We came up with a great plan while you slept in Love” he let me know as he jumped down from the counter and came over, kissing me on the forehead.  
“What is this great plan?” I asked up at him.  
“Bonfire! The weather is perfect for it now. We can have it right out back” Lisa informed me.  
“And burn the whole woods down?”  
There were only 3 other houses in a mile radius from where Lisa’s house was and hers was almost surrounded by trees.  
“Nah we won’t. We can keep it contained” Oli responded, and it was obvious that he was excited about the idea.  
“Alright then”   
“Yessss” Oli let out as he raised his fist in the air in celebration.  
“If you guys will go to the store then I will send out a group text and invite everyone. Here I’ll make a list” Lisa said, and grabbed and pen and a notebook.  
“Lisa he can’t go to the store with me. It will be a distater”  
“Sure I can Love. Watch” he replied before jogging into my bedroom. He can back a few minutes later dressed in jeans and a hat on his head that he had tucked his hair into.  
“Then this helps as well” he said as he pulled the hood over his head and held his arms out, looking for approval.  
“If you say so” I replied, knowing that my face was showing him that it wasn’t going to work.

I threw on some clothes and before long we were in my car headed to wal-mart.  
Oli seemed to be extra energized and I wasn’t at all used to it. I passed him a smile as he grabbed my hand while we walked in.  
“What are you smiling at?”  
“It’s weird seeing you all hyper active like this” I let him know.  
“I guess I’m well rested. Not to mention the fact that I’m not using all of my energy at shows every single night”  
I let go of his hand and grabbed a buggy and as I was throwing my bag into he front of it, I felt his arms go around me.  
“It doesn’t hurt that I’m happy as hell to be here with you right now” he said into my ear as he hugged me from behind.

We made our way threw the store collecting all of the things on Lisa’s list. I grabbed the stuff for smores before we made it to the beer aisle and Oli started loading cases into the buggy.  
“Jesus, you planning on getting the whole town drunk?” I asked as I watched him.  
“Guess I forgot this wasn’t a party at my house” he replied before he put 2 cases back on the shelf. Leaved 3 in the buggy.  
We got to the register and unloaded everything and I pulled the money that Lisa had given me out of my bag, as well as what I had made the night before.  
“Absolutely not” Oli let out as he shoved my hands away and swiped his debit card.  
“I had the money to cover it Oli”  
“Don’t start with me” he said as he put on his best fake angry face and then let a smile slip before he loaded all of the bags back into the buggy.

After we made it home, all 3 of us unloaded my trunk and Oli filled a cooler up with ice and beer as Lisa and I gathered the few chairs that we owned and took them out back. She had already gathered wood and boxes to start the fire and when Oli joined us, he pulled a few fallen tree logs over to make more places to sit.  
We had sat down and opened our first beers when a car door closed out front, followed by 3 more.  
I saw John come around the corner first, followed by Amber and 2 other of our guy friends. It wasn’t long before more people arrived and I shot Lisa a look.  
“What? I only invited a few people. Word gets around fast when there isn’t shit to do around here” she shrugged her shoulders as she said.  
After a few moments of weirdness, Oli fell right in with the group of us. Everybody had started to act like he had always been there, and he seemed to be enjoying not getting any kind of special treatment.  
With every car that arrived, more alcohol was added to the mix and it became obvious that everyone intended to get fucked up this night. I was 6 beers in myself when I went for another and saw that our cooler was empty again. I went inside the house to get another case of beer and use the bathroom and when I came back out, I saw John, Lisa, and Amber all huddled around Oli. It looked like a heated conversation was going on, so I sat the case of beer down on the ground and went over to them. Oli had his back turned to me, so he didn’t know that I was approaching, and Lisa was the only one paying attention to me.  
“Man promise me that you won’t do that. All she knows is here. We are her family” I heard John say.  
“I can’t promise anything mate. The choice is all hers of course but I love her, and I know she loves me the same. I’m gonna marry her one day” Oli replied, causing me to suck in an audible breath. All eyes went to me as Oli swung around. He looked shocked for a split second before his big ass smile went on his face and he took a step towards me.  
“Innit that right Love?”  
His English accent was so strong that I knew he was way more drunk than I was. I stared up at him as his smile slowly fell away and he shoved his hands in his pockets.  
“Or not?”  
“We’ve never talked about that Oli” I finally responded when I found my words.  
“I thought it was probably a given at this point” he replied as his eyes found mine.  
“I guess we’ll see”  
He didn’t break eye contact and held his solemn expression. I felt the corner of my mouth twitch and when a smile formed, he breathed out a sigh of relief.  
“Let’s pretend you didn’t hear that and we will save that topic for another day” he said before he took a step towards me and pulled me into him. That’s all it took for my heart to begin to return to normal.

By 3am most everyone had left. Amber and John had moved to a spot further away from everyone and Lisa was sitting on one of the logs, deep in conversation with the other 2 guys that had came with them. I was sat across Oli’s lap in one of the chairs with my head against his chest. As he held me, I stared into the flames of the fire and watched it slowly start to go out, and listened to the steady sound of his heartbeat. 

I felt myself being moved around and when I opened my eyes, my head was still against his chest, but he was now carrying me. I didn’t even know that I had fallen asleep.  
He kissed the side of my head before he laid me down on my bed and pulled my shoes off and then my jeans. I reached up for him and he smiled down at me before he got rid of his own shoes and stripped down to his boxers. He laid down and pulled me into him and I went right back to sleep with my head on his chest and his heart beating loudly in my ear.


	10. Chapter 10

The next couple weeks went exactly the same way. Oli had become almost a permanent fixture at The Rave. He helped Todd fix things around the building so often that it started to feel like I was there more than I was at the house. If we weren’t there, then we could be found tangled with each other in my bed. I had become overly comfortable with him being there so the day that Lisa came in and dropped the mail down on the counter and I saw the envelope that I knew held my passport, my first instinct was to hide it. I knew I shouldn’t, but I did. I hid it in the bottom drawer of my dresser in my room before Oli had finished with his shower.  
It wasn’t until a few nights later when we were sitting outside around the fire once again that I knew I had to tell him it had came.  
“Are you just going to be a resident of the U.S now?” John asked Oli jokingly.  
“No Mate, as soon as her passport comes in, I’m taking her to see my place. I miss my dogs”  
I heard the hint of sadness in his last words and felt a pang of regret.  
I stood up from his lap and went inside the house and straight to my room. I pulled the passport out of the drawer and squeezed my eyes closed for a second before I started to move again. I shouldn’t be scared of the flight because he would be there with me now. I knew the band and even some of his other friends so I shouldn’t be worried about that either. I guess the unknown is what was getting me.  
When I made it into the backyard, I dropped the passport into his lap. He looked down at it before he looked back up at me with wide eyes.  
“I’m sorry. It came 3 days ago” I let out, not making eye contact.  
He looked up at me briefly before he visibly shook off whatever he had going through his hand and then he stood up and started to walk inside.  
“Where are you going?” I asked, feeling like he may be pissed at me.  
“To book us a flight” he shot back without looking my way.

The two days before we left flew by in a flash. I had packed my suitcase as well as Lisa’s full of my clothes and shoes. I even shoved some more inside what room was left inside of Oli’s bag. I double and triple checked numerous times to make sure that I had everything that I needed before Oli finally loaded the bags into Lisa’s trunk so I couldn’t keep checking.  
“I know you are nervous Love. You will see that you had no reason to be soon enough. Everything will be fine” he let me know as we laid in bed together the night before our flight.  
“I know that everything will be okay as long as I’m with you”  
“That’s the spirit” he replied with a grin as he held me. As much as his scent, his breathing, hell his whole aura even, made me ache for him, I knew that the long flight and the time difference was going to have me feeling shitty for the next few days. So instead of instigating anything, I just curled myself into him. He seemed to get the hint and did nothing more than kiss the top of my head before we both drifted into sleep.

Both of our alarms went off in unison at 5am. I frantically slapped at mine as Oli rolled over and pulled the covers over his head.  
“We have to get ready” I told him as I pulled myself out of the bed.  
“Wake me up 10 minutes before you two are ready to leave” he groaned out.  
I shook my head at him even thought the covers kept him from seeing me. I took a quick shower before I woke Lisa up. She would be driving us to the airport.  
I pulled my hair up into a bun, knowing that I wouldn’t want to deal with it as we raced through airports, and then I woke Oli up.  
He sprang up with no issues this time and pulled his clothes on before going into the bathroom.  
Our flight was scheduled to leave the airport at 12:15. So with an hour drive ahead of us and having to be there 3 hours early, we were on the road.  
I sat in the passenger seat with Lisa driving as Oli lounged out across the backseat.  
My nerves became more obvious the closer we got, and a one point Lisa stuck her hand over and grabbed onto mine as she drove. I would miss her. And I had no idea when I would see her again.  
Oli saw the exchange and leaned in between the seats and kissed my cheek. I didn’t even have to say out loud how I was feeling.

I said my goodbyes to my friend as Oli took our bags and checked them in. When he came back out, he hugged her as well before he took my hand, and we went inside the airport together.  
The line for security was a long one. When we finally got close enough to see the metal detectors, I noticed that a security guy was standing in the middle of the railings and he had a huge german shephard on a leash.  
“Oh wow! What is he doing with that dog?” I asked Oli.  
“It’s a drug dog Love. They do this for international flights” he replied as his hand ran up and down my back.  
“So I would probably get in trouble if I tried to pet it huh?”  
“Yes you would. Do not do that” he laughed.  
“You will get enough slobbery dog kisses when we make it to my house. My dogs are going to go mental when they see me”  
“The same way I do?” I asked as we stepped up in the line.  
“I don’t recall you ever licking my face when you’ve seen me”  
I turned my head and quickly ran my tongue over his cheek.  
“Well there’s that” he laughed out as he wiped his face and tried to hide his laugh.  
“This will be an interesting flight” he continued as he grabbed onto my hand and squeezed it.

We made it to our gate with over an hour to wait on boarding. After we found a place to sit, Oli went off in search of food and coffee. He came back and handed me mine before he took the seat next to me. I had just finished my coffee when our plane started to board. We threw our trash away and got in line. Oli handed both of our tickets over and then he grabbed onto my hand as we walked through the tunnel. We finally found our seats and Oli gave me the window seat before he buckled my seatbelt for me and double checked it before he did his. I smiled as I watched him. He seemed more concerned about my own safety than his own, so after he clicked his seatbelt on, I reached over and pulled on it. He shot me smile back before we settled in.  
This part of our journey would take 5 hours before we landed at another airport and had to get on another plane. It didn’t take long for Oli to recline his seat and throw his arm over his eyes. I wasn’t sleepy at all, so I grabbed my phone and put my headphones in and clicked on my playlist as I looked out the window. Everything seemed so small from up here. It was crazy to me that we were soaring thousands of miles in the sky and it was only taking minutes to be over another state.  
The stewardess came around with snacks and drinks halfway through the flight and when she approached our row, I held my finger over my mouth to ask her to be quiet. I didn’t want Oli to get woken up. I pointed at a bag of chips and she handed it over him and then she motioned towards the drinks. I pointed at a small bottle of vodka and then at a tiny carton of orange juice and she shook her head as she passed those to me as well.  
I made my drink and sipped on it slowly. I wanted to eat the chips, but I was scared the noise would wake him up. I eventually tried to slowly open the bag. I kept my eyes on him the whole time and when I got it opened I silently celebrated before I pulled a chip out and tossed it into my mouth.  
CRUNCH.  
I saw his arm come down as he shot me look and I froze.  
“I’m sorry”  
He let out a laugh as he stretched as wide as he could in the confined space.  
“Don’t be sorry. I’ve been awake since the stewardess came down the aisle”  
I continued eating my chips as he leaned over me and looked out the window and then sat back down.  
“I wish I had some crisps as well”  
“What the hell are crisps?” I asked.  
“Those” he replied as he pointed at the bag.  
“No. These are chips”  
“We are headed to the UK Love. If you ask for chips there you are going to get French fries” he laughed out as he grabbed the bag out of my hands and finished them off.

We landed at our stop and made it off the plane and to our other gate with 2 hours to wait. I was exhausted already. I wish I had slept like he did but with the mixture of excitement and nervousness, there was no way.  
We found our gate and then went to the food court. After we finished eating, we headed back towards out gate and passed a small bar.  
“We could have a drink if you want. We still have almost an hour” Oli let me know when he saw me looking towards the bar.  
I nodded my head at him. I sat down on the one empty bar stool and he stood behind me. I finished my drink quickly and he ordered me another. By the time it was gone, my cheeks were warm, and I could feel the effects of the alcohol. We left the bar and as we walked, I grabbed onto his hand. With a few minutes left until we were to board, we sat down and I let my eyes go over him. I felt my heart rate increase as the love I had for him soared through my body. When his thumb ran over my hand it was like my check engine light had come on. I was over heating for no reason at all. The alcohol was playing a huge part in that. He turned his head to look at me and then his eyebrows went up.  
“Why do you look like that?”  
“I need you” I almost whispered.  
“I’m right here Love”  
“No. I neeeeeed you” I exaggerated the word.  
“Oh. We have a 10 hour flight ahead of us Y/n. May want to send your thoughts in another direction” he laughed out once he caught on.

I tried. I swear I did. 3 hours into the flight I was still just as hungry for him and it was starting to get uncomfortable. He didn’t acknowledge it thank god. But he knew. Everytime he looked my way, my eyes spoke for me. I couldn’t wait to land and get into his bed with him. Exhaustion be damned.

“Try to get some sleep Love”  
“I don’t think that’s a possibility” I let him know.  
“Here” he said, raising the armrest between us and pulling me into him. He reclined the seat and I buried my face into his neck.  
A stewardess came by and handed him a blanket and he threw it over us before wrapping his arms back around me.  
I closed my eyes and laid still, willing myself to fall asleep. It wasn’t working at all. I let my lips go to his neck before I could stop myself and I felt him let out a laugh.  
“I can help you go to sleep”  
“I doubt that” I replied.  
“Keep your face in my neck Love. Don’t make a sound” he whispered as his hand went under the blanket and to the top of my jeans. The feeling that went through me couldn’t be described when he finally worked his way into my jeans and touched me.  
It was slow at first and I assumed he was making sure that no one could see us. Once he was satisfied, he went to work. I forced my face further into his neck and bit down on my lip as he took me over the edge without much effort.  
“That didn’t take long” he said with a laugh as his hand came back above the covers.  
“Go to sleep Love” he whispered out before kissing the top of my head and holding me into him.

When I woke up, I instantly felt the stiffness in my neck, and it took everything I had to pull myself up. I had curled into a ball and had my head in his lap. He moved when I did and it was obvious that he had feel asleep to.  
I moved my neck around and looked out the window and saw that it was light outside.  
“Oh wow. It was dark when we got on the plane”  
“We were in a different country then Love” he replied in a sleepy voice.  
“I wonder where we are”  
Oli pulled his phone out and looked at the time before he flagged down a stewardess.  
“How much longer until we land?”  
“About 2 more hours” she let him know before she went on about her business.  
“I can’t believe I slept that long” I said once he turned back to me.  
“Seems like you needed it. You owe me by the way” he replied with a smile.  
“Noted” 

After we found our bags and went out of the airport, I wrapped my arms around myself and shivered.  
“See, this is what cold feels like. Welcome to my Sheffield Y/n”  
It was almost 1pm by the time the cab pulled up in front of a house.  
Oli paid the driver and got the bags out of the trunk as I stood back and looked at the house. It was a ways away from the road and the driveway looked at least a half a mile long. I took his bag since it was the lightest and he carried both of mine as we started towards the house. When we got closer, I saw the front door open and an older lady step out onto the porch. She had a huge smile on her face as she opened the door wider and if I hadn’t already knew that he had dogs then I wouldn’t know what was charging our way because they looked like blurs as they came at us.  
The larger white one jumped up at him and let out yelps as the smaller one fought for an opening to get to him.  
He tossed the bags onto the ground and put his arms out as he knelt down on the ground and the dogs went ape shit on him.  
I hadn’t even noticed that the lady came off of the porch because I had been watching him the with dogs. When she started to speak it startled me.  
“Hello Y/n! So good to finally meet you!” she said as she pulled me into a hug, and I stood awkwardly not knowing what to do.  
“This is my mum Love” Oli said, still on the ground with the dogs.  
I felt like a complete ass and I immediately started hugging her back.  
“You two must be so tired. Let’s get you inside” she said as she grabbed one of the bags off the ground and started calling the dogs. The small one went right with her but the bigger one was having no part of that. She was glued to Oli’s leg as we walked behind his mom and into the house.  
“I’ll let you two get settled. Your dad and I would love to have you over as soon as you are rested up though” his mom said before she hugged Oli and kissed his cheek and left.  
“She takes care of my babies while I’m away” he let me know, once again back on the ground with the dogs.  
The next little while was spent with me following him and the dogs around as he showed me the house. It wasn’t at all what I expected it to look like. It was just an ordinary house from what I could tell. It was big of course but not some kind of mansion big. The bottom level had the kitchen, a living room, and 2 bedrooms. The top had 2 more bedrooms and a bathroom.  
“I’ll show you outside later on. Let’s take the bags to my room and we can shower and then get some rest” he let me know as he led the way.  
His room was the biggest in the house of course and I found it funny that all it had in it was a bed. The bed wasn’t even on a frame. The mattresses just sat on the floor.  
His bathroom was an en suite and had a tub that was for sure bigger than the one back home. It had a separate shower and then the toilet and counter with two sinks.  
He showed me where I could find everything I needed for a shower and then he left me to it.  
It felt weird to be in his house and in the shower, but I knew that I would get used to it eventually. At the moment though, it felt like I was in a fancy hotel room.  
When I came out of the bathroom, he was propped up on the bed with his laptop in his lap and both dogs by his side. He looked over at me before he closed the laptop and got off the bed to go take his own shower.  
Once he was out of the room and I heard the shower cut on, I sat down on his bed. Both dogs watched me intently and I caught myself laughing as I thought about what they must be thinking.  
“Hi” I said as I stuck my hand out and let the big white dog sniff it. She wagged her tail once she was satisfied that I wasn’t a danger to her, and I pet her under her chin. The smaller dog crept closer and I stuck my other hand out to let him sniff. Instead of sniffing it, he nudged my hand with his head and made me pet him to.  
Oli came out to find me laid in the bed with the bigger dogs head rested on my stomach and the smaller one curled up beside me as I pet them both.  
“Good to see everyone getting along” he said.  
When the dogs heard his voice, both of their heads popped up and tails started to wag as he joined us all on the bed.  
He moved the dogs around to where he could get closer to me without making them get down and within minutes I was sound asleep against him.


End file.
